The day Arceus reduced Giratina
by Dr MAD and Co
Summary: English translation of one of my work. If Giratina was banished from the Real World, there was a good reason. But it didn't understand it very well, so Arceus had to reduce him to... A Shaymin's size. Giratina's P.O.V Rated T
1. The day I destroyed everything (again)

**Hi everyone. Here we go with my first pokemon story in English. I hope there are not too much mistakes, since it's a translation from the French story I wrote down before.  
**

 **Since I saw it was quite amusing to people's eyes, I started to translate. I hope you will like it, and I apologize for the mistake I might have make.**

 **Have a good reading.**

* * *

The day Arceus reduced Giratina.

Chapter 1 : The day I destroyed (again) everything.

Everything was great that day. Two months after helping Ash and his band to fight Arceus and give him back the Jewel of Life, I could say that I was more calm than ever. Okay, men were still afraid of my vicious nature (so I didn't show up to them) but, Palkia and Dialga had stopped the fight between them. I finally tolerated their visits in the Real World, just looking sometimes what they were doing here, by using some water or mirror things.

So, to come back to that particular day (which was as the others in fact), I saw the Flower Garden through the lac and I just wanted to go out to do some sun bathing. Don't ask me why, I don't know. I just needed to go out from the Reverse World that I'm ruling since...

Better like this! So I just had to open my mouth and created a vortex to go out, next to the glacier that Regigigas (helped by the Mamoswines) had pushed and held back when Zero came in my world and attempted to destroy everything. I check out if the portal is closed as I change to my alternative form (you know, the one where I have dark wings, a kind of dragon's body and six legs).

I arrived slowly into the flowers and saw that there are no Shaymins around there. No matter, I will see the one who helped me with Ash some days. It has been a long time since I last saw the boy I thought back.

The sun of the morning started to warms my back and I opened wide my wings. I waited a little more and saw that it had really missed me.

While I was still sun bathing for a long time now (I don't have the notion of hours and I really don't care of it), a young person arrived next to me. As my eyes were closed (since the sun was too good!), it was her voice that made me wake up.

\- I told you Elsa it was here! Come quick!

As I was in a very good mood, I just looked down to the boy. A kind of mini-Ash, with blond hair without the cap, was standing in front of me, in the distance. Another trainer, if you wondered...

The named Elsa arrived too and her eyes were so wide opened that I thought they would run fall from her face. As they did nothing else than staring and saying things in front of me (I'm a star! Really!), I returned to my bath before the sun would disappear behind the mountains.

The two children were speaking about pokemons and went near to me, since I didn't showed a move that would endangered their lives.

\- And as you can see, there is the Flower Garden where the Shaymins are coming every year, explained the boy.

\- Oh, you're such smart Jun! Shouted back the girl named Elsa.

\- So… Let's see…

I saw him pointing a box at me, and I wondered what was that. Ash has done the same in other pokemons (I saw it during my days in the Reverse World).

\- It's types are Dragon and Spectrum… So, I need to use...

How can he have so much information about me?! This should be ban! he doesn't respect the privacy of other's lives!

As he was still speaking, he also look down on his bag. He took out a pokeball and shout:

\- GO Buneary! I choose you! Use Ice Beam!

I wasn't surprised. In general, people are running away, saying that I am the Devil, or they are shouting stupid things while throwing white and red balls to the face, trying to catch you inside it. To my part, they are more throwing it onto one of my legs, because of my size. I have to feed 6,9 meters high every day, kids! Or I have to move it as fast as I can in that present situation.

I targeted the shot because I really hate ice and went away. The kids ran after me.

I think that today, the sun bathing is finished...

The boy tried it again, and I dodged the attack of that small Buneary, before roaring back at it, as I am the only one who can do it in that particular way. As I was expecting, his pokemon is scared from myself and the boy cursed.

\- My turn! Decided the girl, before throwing Luxio's pokeball on the ground. Thunder Wave!

First, that pokemon tried to intimidate me, that miserably failed since I really didn't care of it, and then his thunder wave gave me the effect of someone shivering after catching a cold. It started to get on my nerves, but that would be easy to handle without destroying everything. I just had to knock them out. I used an Aura Sphere and the pokemon fainted.

As if they didn't have had enough of that, they used their six pokemons, saying:

\- Attack the renegade pokemon!

And, since my patience isn't equal to my size, I was pissed off. Furthermore, I really hate when someone reminds me I was banished! I used Shadow Force and knock five of the six pokemons out.

The two children screamed and ran away, asking their pokemons to return. I appeared right before them and rushed above them with a long screech. They ran faster and the Dragon Claw I was about to use -in order to make them remind of what they had done and to make them forgetting the stupid idea of catching a being- was stopped by another attack. The Flash Cannon.

I was pushed back and fell onto the Flower Garden. And with the mess I made, the Shaymins will have to search for another place to get their Celestial Form and lift off for that year.

Adults are running toward the children who went back to them, still screaming. Then they noticed me, and sent out their pokemons (about forty) and asked them to attack myself.

I dodged as I could and answered it with some Aura Spheres. I was excited by the fight. But the thing which had set up the bomb was the pokeball.

What do the humans think? That a legendary being is a toy and that they needed to hit it until it's half dead, then, frowning at it a fucking pokeball and to attempt to fit it in until the end of its life?! WHAT A SILLY MESS! Stop it you torturers!

SO, I went out of the pokeball, helped by my anger and shoot them with a lot of Aura Spheres, Dragon Claws and Shadow Forces. I just annihilate them in fact. And as they thought this wasn't enough hard since they continued to attack myself, I took off right above their village and started to break down piece by piece their houses.

They ran to their homes and tried to stop me, but this won't be efficient at all. I was more pissed off than the time Zero came into my world and destroyed a huge part of it. Fighting was so good, since nothing else had happened before. They still tried to make me go away, but that was futile. Until the moment one of them asked Arceus to do something.

In fact, he never answers. I say that, because the only time he interfered to help the Humanity (the episode of the Jewel of Life was the only exception before), was on THAT day (which was still as usual as another one). He appeared in our dimension.

\- Cut it off Giratina!

WHAT?! They started with their 'renegade pokemon' and their pokeballs!

\- You were banished for a good reason! I should ban you from coming in the Real World, but when I remember of what you've done when Dialga stopped time for you…, was the original one thinking about that time, in a bored way.

I did… How do you call that? Oh yeah! Harassment. I had chased Ash and Shaymin until they opened me a portal with its Seed Flare and that they allowed me to return in the Real World. And I really scared them too...

\- I'll make you think of that! You'll notice it very soon!

And there was a very bright light that squeezed away my breath.


	2. The day I was reduced

**Hi everyone! Here's the 2nd chapter. I really thank Pyroptose for the review (merci beaucoup s'il lit ces quelques lignes) and**  
 **0xFC963F18DC21 for the follow. Don't hesitate to review if I have made some huge mistakes, I'll check and correct.  
**

 **I hope English is quite good, since I'm not fluent yet with both French and English.**

 **Enjoy the reading, and thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The day I was reduced.

I opened my eyes. Other than the light, nothing else happened. I said to myself that Arceus started to be a very old timer and was about to take off, since he had disappeared onto his own dimension.

That's when I noticed the shoe on my left. Yeah, I said 'shoe' since it was the thing I was seeing.

Now I remember, I should have seen the houses destroyed and small and tiny men around me. Something made me lift my head up. A man with a blade was looking at me with a devilish look. In a normal day, he would have hit me with its blade, and this would have been as if I had received a drop of water. I wouldn't have care of him (or if I was pissed, I would have shot him in the head with a Shadow Ball).

So, this could have been funny if that guy with its blade glaring at me wasn't as high as… About ten or more times my size...

I started to understand what Arceus had done to me.

\- Having fun while destroying our houses, Giratina?

This was NOT good. I answered it with a hoarse screech which looked strangely sharp to me, and the man hit me with its blade.

Surely, I went down to a wall, that really hurt me. I quickly shook my head, trying to stay conscious. This would be good, yeah...

\- OUT OF THE WAY, RENEGADE! Shouted another woman. Devilish pokemon, son of Satan!

Okay, okay, I understood! Don't you want a crucifix too?! (What is that object, by the way?).

I just had the time to unfold my wings and to lift off to her head. It was as if I tried to fly other a mountain, and that was pretty hard. I opened my mouth in order to hit her with an Aura Sphere, but nothing came.

She struck me with her hand and I could just open my wings again, dodging hardly the ground.

\- Stop it! She screamed and the men ran after me, unfortunately, there was also their pokémons with them.

I spent the next hour trying to escape them, dodging and moving to avoid their attacks. I finally could reach a deserted place, and breathed heavily.

Who would have thought flying like this would be so hard?!

Now that I remembered, I had abundantly insulted Arceus in my head, promising him that he would suffer a lot if I was able to drag him in the Reverse World.

But cursing wasn't helping in that situation. I took my surrenders on that place. I was on an opened window, and could look at myself thanks to the reflection of the glass. I had a Shaymin size!

How could I get out of there?

As I was thinking and crying about myself, voices could be heard. I didn't have any real choices and I took off. I could watch at the destroyed houses and thought that I really need to move away.

I could go out of the town and tried to go back onto my world, the Reverse one. It fainted. Arceus must have done something to my powers too.

I needed to move forward because the pokemons were too close for my comfort. As I was very tired, I let myself down to the back of a Swablu. It turned its head to me and sang, it seemed that it was in a good mood. I thanked him for letting me recover on his back and looked down to the landscape.

It returned to its group, and the fly was quite long, since they arose at the end of the day. My turn to fly now, since I was able to see in the dark. I decided to go to the next city, Eterna City. I was hungry, which helped me to make that choice.

The good smell came from the window of a small house, which was the biggest thing I ever saw at that moment. I could arise easily on the edge of the window and looked rapidly inside.

It was a kitchen, and a woman was cooking some cakes that didn't tell me anything. There was a lot of it on the table, but the window wasn't opened enough to make me enter the room.

The smell reminds me that time was running again, as everytime I left the Reverse World. I was very hungry. And sleepy too.

The sweet warm of the kitchen pushed me to try to enter. I pushed myself as I could against the glass, and saw that it had moved a little.

Without alarming the human cooking, I continued to push the window, until it was wide opened. I took off rapidly and went hiding myself under the table. It was short!

A cold stream of air caused by the opening of the window had warned the woman, who turned back, surprised of seeing her window opened. She went to it and closed it carefully.

\- Mom? Can you come please?

She stopped moving and finally answered she arrived. She went to the stairs and I used that time to go to the cakes on the table, the one which weren't too hot to be eaten.

And as it is said that the body is under the control of two brains: the head and the stomach, I ate the most I could. I was too busy, which explained I didn't hear the man's voice in the room.

\- Hey! You little thief! Stop it!

I didn't have the time to move that he had caught me by my neck and thrown me in the darkness of the night, after opening the window I came by.

\- Don't even think of coming again! Or Turtwig will give you a lesson!

I answered the challenge by a little scream, before flying into the night. I must find my real size and my powers really fast, this couldn't go like this for ever...

I let the streams carrying me, while I was above houses. It helped me not to be too much tired. I finally decided to settled on the roof of a bike shop, as it was said by the people of Eterna City.

I had absolutely no idea how I would have my real size back, so I decided to stay on the chimney. Tomorrow would be another day. And every one leads to a descision. Maybe would I have a new idea…

I layed as I could, and let the world of dreams taking possession of me.


	3. Full title too long here (sorry)

**Hi guys, 3rd chapter of this fiction. I hope you like it ! Thanks for reading.**

 **I've received one review about a small mistake: Ghost and not Spectrum type, and for the rating, so I modified it. I thank Guest for saying it to me, and Pyroptose who reviewed too (I'll send you a better PM this weekend, I'll have more time to answer you correctly, but thanks for the sending).**

 **That's all, thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The day I discovered that being small hadn't only advantages.

It was the song of a Starly which woke me up. The bright light blinded me a little. I took the time to move slowly my wings, before asking it where we were. I always need a certain time to remind of what happened the day before when I took a rest.

He answered me with its musical notes in its words that we were in the city where the bikes always bicycles. Oh, yeah, right. We were in Eterna City. I also saw that the guy had just opened its shop and that buyers entered in.

As it didn't bring me interesting news, I took off. I found the men and the woman to whom I had stolen some cakes (which were pretty harsh, so pretty good!). They were speaking -surprise!- of me.

\- It was as small as a Zubat. I have never seen that pokemon before, said the man.

\- A new specie? It can be.

They were speaking with a trainer who had the same bag as Ash.

\- Do you know where it could have go? Asked the trainer.

\- No. I didn't really noticed it in the dark and I let it go because it was steeling us Poffins...

Oh, so that delicious cakes are called Poffins? I remember that trainers give some to their pokemons, as in Hearthome for staring contexts.

\- Thank you for the information, I'll search for it! With some luck, it would have stayed around that place!

\- Have a nice day! Said the woman, before coming back with her husband at home.

I understood that tall or small, I would always be tracked be people...

\- So, I need a bike, or I won't go very far...

While I was wondering what the trainer called 'bike', I saw him turning around several things (which I identify as 'bike'), and the owner of the shop went out.

The kid asked him about me, but got a negative answer. Then he looked at the bikes and asked which one would be the best to travel through Sinnoh.

Oh, yeah! Totally forgot to tell you the Garden Flower was in the region of Sinnoh. So this means that I must have passed my fury on Floaroma Town… And that I will need more than a Gracidea flower to be forgiven...

\- Be careful, boy.

The talks went on again and I bent down in order to better listen it.

\- Is there a problem?

\- Giratina has almost destroyed Floaroma Town yesterday. It crushed down more than the half of the houses.

\- Giratina? The renegade legendary one?

ARGH! What do they have with that?!

\- Hum, hum! Spoke on the owner. And nobody can witness what happened next, although that Arceus had appeared on the battlefield.

Yeah! Come on! Speak more about my fucking problem!

\- No one could tell if it went back into its world. But be sure that Arceus appeared to help Floaroma Town. I won't be surprised if Giratina would have a little problem now.

'Little' is a too small word, here...

\- And you may encounter it, if it couldn't go back to its homeland.

Just get yourself killed!

\- Great! Shouted the boy.

\- Great? Replied the owner. No, I don't think so! This pokemon is vicious and dangerous. It can break a whole city for a 'yes' or a 'no', and we never know what to do with it. Don't forget it was banished for its violence upon the world.

\- That's what the Pokedex is telling me.

That's also what people say to me when they are watching me… That gets on my nerves! I just want to break something, but it will wait until the return of my normal size.

\- Don't worry, I'll catch it with a pokeball before it will move!

Politics of pokeball is running on again...

\- You're really confident, boy.

The owner of the shop took his time, before going on:

\- Good luck on your travel and to complete the Pokedex. But, remember: with Giratina, you should go softly.

\- I'll handle it when the time will come. Thanks for the bike! C'mon, let's go!

The boy ride on his bike and I heard the owner saying:

\- Ash managed to win his respect and his friendship… By helping it. Pokeballs will just pissed it off...

That's not wrong. But know, I just needed some food, and to move away before all the trainer of Sinnoh arrive and search in the whole city for me.

After I took off and forgot the stupid ideas of 'I-am-the-best-trainer-who-will-caught-Giratina-and-who-will-say-it-to-everybody-I-will-meet-after-that-event!', I needed a brunch. I saw another group of Swablus perched in another house, and asked them gently if they would know a place where I would eat.

They didn't know what to answer to me, and I said to myself that search by oneself is the best mean to eat. In the end, I went throughout the whole city, poisoned myself by eating some berries which weren't eatable, and when I thought this wouldn't get worse, it started to rain.

Ok, in my normal status, water doesn't disturb me. I say 'normal status' because the drop of water were bigger since I was reduced. Even my wings couldn't help me stop the rain and I had to look for a safe place.

A kind of char was driving, going from Eterna City to an unknown destination for me. And as it had a roof, I went under it and shook my body to remove the water. There were berries and other eatable things that I didn't know. But as I previously poisoned myself, I didn't dare to touch one of that. I'll eat later on.

As it is driving slowly, I started to be sleepy. Then I fell asleep.


	4. The day I finished under a jar of bronze

**This week's chapter. Thanks to** **boomingmaster for following and favoritating the story and myself. Don't hesitate to review, guys. Bye and thank you for reading.  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: The day when I finished under a jar of bronze.

\- AHHH !

It's that screaming coming from an ugly old lady that made me jump. I just had the time to lift off and to move above her head that she had attempted to hit me. She had removed the roof and seeing myself under her food wasn't the best thing for having a good mood. Maybe has she thought I ate a lot of it while I just searched for a safe place to protect myself from the rain.

I flew away as fast as I could, looking to the place I was. It seemed that I was in Sandgem Town, a small town where the professor Oak is making researches I think, about the pokemons and their evolutions.

I kept flying to reach is laboratory and arose the roof. I knew that he had a lot of news about the pokemon of Sinnoh and that he would be able to help me to resolve my little problem. But he needed to be alone, in a place where I can run away easily if there's an issue, and that he doesn't welcome me as people until now.

Since there wasn't any window opened and that the door were automatic, I tried to activate the captor. It didn't work, and I need another idea.

Each time Oak was in his studies, he always asked to young people which were some new 'good trainers' to go through Sinnoh. And he also asked some help to one oh his neighbours, a young boy which is still his personal assistant nowadays.

Several hours of watching when I was bored in the Reverse World have shown me that this boy wasn't living very far from Oak's location. If I have a good memory, his name is Louka.

So that, I went to the small house next to the beach and I found him preparing his day bag. I heard him say:

\- See you soon, mom! I'll come back as soon as possible! And I'll give you news by my computer!

\- Be careful Louka! You already know that I don't like when Professor Oak asks you to go far away on the region…

\- We need to complete the Pokedex. And don't worry, I will move carefully.

And with that, Louka's mother return inside and I was still wondering if I could ask some help from that boy. Let's give a try...

I flight to his head and let myself drop onto his hat, that made him jump while saying 'Hey!'. He had good reflexes because he caught me with its left hand. As he hold me with too much pressure around my neck, I spat some 'Gira! Gira!' to make him releasing me a bit.

\- Gira... ?...Tina ?

Wow! Good performance from the part of your brain people are calling memory! Did I really need to be confident to a human…? He placed me in the middle of his hands.

\- Giratina !

He just missed to let me fall while he finally understood which pokemon was in front of him.

\- Huh? I thought you were bigger than that, weren't you?

Speaking of that YES. But in a normal day without one freaking Arceus who's reducing renegades beings.

\- And professor Oak who left today… Shit!

I'm so lucky. I flapped my wings quickly and let out some alarming 'Gira!'.

\- You've got a problem, haven't you? Or, you'd never come here, searching for me… I'll check out if the laboratory is opened.

Yes, finally the beginning of a good news. I went on his head, while Louka reached to the huge building where Oak was doing his researches.

\- Shit. It's closed. Let's go to the Pokemon Center.

Sorry, but you'll do it alone. I don't want people to be aware of my status's issue everywhere in Sinnoh. I took off to reach the roof of the laboratory.

\- Hey, come back! If you have a problem but you don't want to be helped, nobody will be able to fix it!

I gave him another hoarse screech and flew away. Louka shouted at me:

\- If you're looking for professor Oak, he is at Snowpoint City!

Ow, the place where you can reach the Lake Acuity! And the place where you're freezing to death at every period of the year. It's really far from here, but it will be longer if I try to reach it while I'm still in a Shaymin size. Whatever, I had to go there.

After flying, and be held by other flying types, I finally arrived in Jubilife City, the most technological town. The only one that can challenge Jubilife City is Sunyshore City, and I'm quite gentle when I say that.

I could jump from the back of a Staravia in the world exchange. I just had to find a place where I could eat, drink and took a rest. But my issues weren't over.

A band of Cornebres were on the roof I have just reached. I apologized to them and said that I would move to another roof, but they didn't want to hear a thing. They started to chase me, and I wasn't really able to handle it. I couldn't dodge their attacks for long, I was so tired.

I went into small places, but that didn't help. While cursing my body stamina and Arceus himself, I was hit by a Shadow Ball and went forward to be smashed up against the broken glass of a window.

The glasses flew away and made a lot of wounds in my back and my wings. I screamed because that was hurting so much, before I hit myself against a jar of bronze. My disturbed fly forced me to reach the floor, under that jar.

The Cornebres couldn't reach me thanks to the broken window. I was lucky there. Until the moment I felt something very huge pinning my right wing (and myself by extension) on the ground.


	5. The day I found myself at the PC

**Hi guys, here's a little gift this week for you, 2 chapters! Thank you to everyone who reads these pages, once more, I hope there are not too many mistakes here. Don't hesitate to review.  
**

 **Bye.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The day I found myself at the Pokemon Center.

I pulled with all the strengh I had, hoping that it would remove the jar. But the pain was so huge and I was so tired that I couldn't really move.

\- Gira !

That hurt! And my screaming were foolish there. Furthermore, if someone founded me there, I would be in a desperate situation. The jar of bronze moved a little, near to my back and the broken glasses hurt me more. The pain was unbearable and the Cornebres laughed more and more.

Footsteps stopped my desperate moves. I turned my head very slowly and what I was afraid of was confirm. A human girl with black hair as dark as the night was staring at me, emotionless.

She finally bent down at me, but I totally disagree with that. No way I'm gonna die without some resistance. I tried to snap her hand, and she removed quickly removed it. My left wing and my tail moved a little more to better protect my body.

The girl stepped back and I thought that I managed to impress her despite my little size. But, she had just stepped back in order to better attack. A kimono fell on my head, and she slammed me on the floor. The broken glasses went further into my back and the jar of bronze destroyed completely my wing.

I struggled with all the strengh I had, but she was holding me too strongly, she was stronger than Louka that one! She must be practicing some of these stupid sports as boxing or karate. I gave up and felt myself lift up, after she removed the jar from my wing. Still blindfolded because of the kimono, she was holding me calmly. The pain was still here. I tried to go away with Shadow Force, but it didn't work.

There were some noises of people walking on the streets, and a sliding door opened. There were also some talks that I couldn't really hear because of the kimono, then we moved on again, and I was put gently on something which was quite soft.

\- I found it on the kitchen. It seems it had hurt itself very badly.

\- I will check this out. Can you remove the cloth?

It was removed from my body, and the first thing I have done there was to turn my head to take my surrenders.

\- Chansey!

I turned to the pokemon which explained me I have been bring to the Pokemon Center. The nurse and the girl were above myself.

It was impossible for me to stay here a moment furthermore. The pink hair-woman aimed her hands at me and I jumped on her arm. I tried to lift off, but I could only reach the floor. My right wing didn't respond!

The Chansey tried to catch me and I answered his grip by snapping his leg. He threw me from left to right, shouting some 'Ow!' that the two humans didn't understand. I let go to impact the computer. The hit knock the air out of me, and the adrenaline responded it.

\- Chansey! Use Sing! Said the nurse.

The song floated in the air, and the last thing I remember was the nurse who caught me in the air before I hit the ground.

* * *

Voices woke me up from the Chansey's Sing. The nurse was speaking to the girl who had found me.

\- Broken bones at its right wing, and a lot of wounds because of the broken glasses. What happened to it?

I lift painfully my head up, before stopping. I saw that I was covered with bandages, and even a cast for my right wing. As moving was pretty painful, I remain calm and listen to the speech.

\- I don't know. I found it under a jar of bronze. Very heavy, in fact. It might have come in by the window. It was already slotted since five days.

\- Well, answered back the nurse. It's the first time I see that pokemon. I wonder what it is…?

I turned my head to the Chansey and spat:

\- Give them a Pokedex, they'll know who I am.

\- I don't want to. You've hurt me!

That pulled the trigger and I snap at it:

\- And you've put me asleep while I didn't want it! Listen, you foolish! I am Giratina, ruler of the Reverse World, and I had a lot of troubles with my size. And if you dare to don't do what I've asked, I swear I will come back for you the day I will recover my huge size! I will jump on Jubilife City!

\- Okay, no need to be pissed! And even if I give them the Pokedex, I still don't understand how this will help you!

\- JUST. DO. IT. NOW!

It went on another room, which surprised its trainer.

\- I know this will busy you, but can you take care of this pokemon? In fact, we had to take care of some pokemons coming from Floaroma Town, and all the rooms are crowded.

\- You dare to ask me that? Spat the brown haired-girl. While you perfectly know that…

\- Please, begged the nurse.

\- Ask it to other Centers! They'll do it!

She glared at me, as if I had done something bad to her.

\- Other Centers are busy too, because of Giratina's rage upon Floaroma Town, explained the nurse. And… That pokemon...

She looked at me, puzzled. At that moment, the Chansey came back and gave them the Pokedex. The nurse thanked it and pointed the box at me.

 _'Giratina, the Renegade Pokemon. It was banished for its violence. It silently gazed upon the old world from the Distortion World.'_

\- That's Giratina? Asked the brown haired-girl.

\- That can't be! The size's wrong! Said the nurse.

She went on the computer, started it and wrote something on the keyboard. I looked at that machine and was surprised to find my shadow figure – a picture taken when I didn't notice it – on a raining day.

\- 6,9 meters hight approximately, and its weight isn't tell, since it wasn't captured. However, Giratina is bigger than the one we have in front of us.

\- Huh? Didn't know that pokemon existed.

The nurse used the Pokedex again on myself, which confirmed what she just have said.

\- Why was it banished, by the way?

\- Stories explains that it was violent against Humanity, and when it goes violent, it becomes uncontrollable and destroy everything which stands on its path. That's what it has done in Floaroma Town. On the screen, you can see its alternative form. The original one is unknown, but it's more like a Seviper.

Well… May I disagree about the form of the head?

I bent my head down, trying to be forgotten. The nurse went on:

\- Banished or not, it's still a wounded legendary being. And a pokemon which needs help can't be ignored. As we can't handle it, I really need you to take care of it.

\- And how long will it take before it will recover? Asked the girl.

Very good question! I want to know too!

\- About three weeks, I think. And it you'll have the intention to move to another city, you'll just have to go to another Pokemon Center, two times a week please. They'll check it out, and change its bandage if they need to. But, I want to see that pokemon three weeks later. And I stress this point!

\- It will have to follow me? I'll have it on the back?!

As I said before, really nice that girl! I don't need you if you're sneaky with pokemons!

The nurse shook her head, while the girl seemed to debate with herself. She spat a 'I'll come back!' and went out as a fury of the Pokemon Center. The adult turned to me, saying:

\- I will give you some Poffins. You will feel better after that.

I saw her disappear of the room, and coming back with cakes. They had the same form as the one I stole to survive.

She took some time to look at their, before taking cautiously two, and to put them before me. I calmly stepped back, as she was saying with a smile:

\- Go on! Eat them! You'll feel better.

Chansey confirm what she had said by shaking his head, and I took the first one. THAT. WAS. SO. GOOD! Very harsh, with a candy and spicy taste, and a soft warm! I took the second one and ate it slowly, as the nurse wondered to herself:

\- Giratina… What have you done to find yourself in that weird situation...

The girl came back in the room when I was saying to myself that I should explain my issue to the Chansey.

\- Ok, you! She spat at me. You! Go on that box!

She grabbed me without any taking care and put me in the small cage she bought on the next shop of the street. I saw she was wearing gloves.

Okay, just say it if I'm venomous! Myself? Being trapped in a cage? What a horrible situation!

I started to ignore her. She snap back at the nurse:

\- I take it because I haven't any other choices! But then it is able to fly again, I'll throw it away!

And she went away before the adult who helped me could answer something.


	6. The day I encountered Cathy

**And the next one.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The day I encountered Cathy.

She was walking fast, which made me hit the walls of my small cage. I shouted some screeches with the hope that she would slow down, but she just spat a 'Shut up and fast!'.

So, I just had to wait and to forget my pain. She finally arrived at her home. I recognized the broken window and the jar, still laying on the floor. She put my cage on the table, and started to put out of a bag some pokemon food, in front of my eyes. She went taking a huge plastic box and put some newspapers and clothes in, before placing the whole of it on the table.

She grabbed other things from the bag, maybe some human goods, and a Poffin box. Okay, I couldn't read the word on the box, but I could recognize the cake drawn on the box. Maybe would she give me some if I was a good pokemon?

She touched a few times her watch, before putting in cupboards the food she had bought. Then it was finished, she let out a long hiss, and glared back at me.

She decided to go to the first floor with me, the huge plastic box and I could see a little part of her bed. She made some place on the little furniture next to her bed. Then she put on it the plastic box, opened the door of my cage, and pushed me in.

I arose more nicely than when I was transported, and saw that the 'bed' she had made for me was quite soft. She pushed back the cage, not too far from her bed.

\- Well… You!

I lift rapidly my head. Huh, not too fast here because would hurt if I did it.

\- I warn you, you small thing! First issue in that house, and you finish out!

\- Gira…

What else would I say? She took some clothes in her bedroom and started to place it on a cupboard, while I let myself drop on my 'bed'.

\- Oh, by the way, she said, turning back to me. I'm Cathy. And you're Giratina, aren't you? Well, whatever, I call you like that. I will know who you really are some days.

And, with that speech (seems that she learnt it by heart, didn't she?), she let me alone in her room. We'll become friends some day...

As I didn't want to stay alone, as a stupid pokemon, and since I didn't know when she would come back to see me (there will be some hours before it, I think). I said to myself that I wouldn't lose anything if I decided to visit the place.

As the furniture was too high for me to let myself drop on the floor without some hurts, I noticed that I might do it by reaching her bed. I went out of the plastic box and, after judging the distance between it and the bed, I jumped on it. It hurt not too much and I waited to recover a bit.

Then, I did the same from the bed to the floor, and the pain forced me to let out a little cry. And my right wing didn't helped me there. I started to go out of the bedroom. There were another rooms. One of them was closed and I wouldn't know what was inside before someone opened it to me. The next one seemed to be a bathroom. And the last one was a bedroom with a bigger bed than the one of Cathy.

There were also the stairs. I went to them, and jumped from step to step, taking all my time. Then, after I could reach the down of it (fifty steps, yeah! I did it! I'm a man now!), I arrived in a huge room which might be the living room.

There was a sofa, a television, and some furnitures that, when I looked at them, didn't tell me anything about their uses in the common life. There was a huge table in the center, and six chairs were around it.

There was only one opened door, and I went out of the living-room to find myself in a corridor. Two doors were closed, and the third one led to the kitchen. The jar of bronze was still where it was put away from my wing and I went through the room while walking in the most distance I could from the object.

The window was too high to allow me to go out, but I heard another door opening in the corridor. I ran as I could to the source of the noise. As I was ready to go out to find myself warmed by the sunlight, hands took me gently, and a nicer female voice than Cathy's said:

\- Hey, little guy. You won't run away as hurt as you are now, will you?

I saw a blond haired-woman. She put me softly in her arms and went into the house. I didn't discuss, struggling would have hurt to much at that point.

\- Cathy? You're home? I saw your e-mail on the Pokewatch.

\- Yeah mom. I'm here! What's going on?

\- I know about Giratina's situation. Where did you install it?

Why was she asking such a stupid question? I looked at her to ask it, but the answer arrived quickly.

\- I put it on my bedroom. Why?

\- You didn't really care of it, did you?

\- Who cares? And what does it mean?

\- It is in my arms. If you had really looked to it, you would have seen that Giratina tried to escape.

Cathy quickly arrived in the corridor.

\- Please, try to better care of it, said gently her mother.

\- You know that I don't like pokemons!

\- Well, you agreed to take care of this one, replied back the woman.

\- Yeah, but she didn't gave me much choice!

\- That's no a reason for letting it alone! Furthermore as wounded as is it! Now give me a help, I've bought some food.

The debate stopped, and Cathy's mother put me back on the plastic box.

\- Wait for me, I won't be long. Don't be mad at Cathy, she hasn't always been like that.

\- Gira...

This meant 'okay' in a bored way, but she thanked me before saying to herself 'This would be great if things changed...'

I tried to find a comfortable position and waited for Blondie to came back.

* * *

\- It's alright! Said the blond haired-woman, before lifting me up from my bed gently. My husband will arrive in a few moments, you'll eat with us.

Oh, right! With all the things that happened, I didn't found the time to eat! I let her bringing me down the stairs, and she looked that I won't be hurt during that step.

\- Hi darling! How are you?

\- Pretty tired! I had a hard day! We've some TV News concurrence, so that we have to work more and more.

The man took the time to remove his coat and to hiss slowly, before looking at me.

\- Oh, I see we've got a little guy with us tonight. I'm Hector. Welcome home!

I hadn't have any 'welcome' in the Reverse World. There's a trap somewhere. It must be!

\- Whoops! Replied the woman. Forgot. I'm Leila. I will bring you some food. Cathy! Time to dinner!

\- Comin'!

Two minutes later, the family started to eat and a huge part of pokemon food was given to me. Hector asked Cathy how we had met. She explained it to her father, and he concluded:

\- If Arceus decided you had to meet, we shall not break this destiny.

\- Can you put on the television, dad? You'll quickly understand.

He shivered his shoulders before taking a black object near myself and to push one button on it. The television lightened and that made me jump. I could recognize myself quite easily. A bench of photos were shown, while the journalist darkly explained:

" _Giratina had almost destroyed Floaroma Town in the morning the day before yesterday. Children might have pissed it off. They attempted to capture it while Giratina was showing itself at the Flower Garden, where the Shaymins take their celestial forms. A thing that it rarely does. It broke a huge part of the town, and the whole flower garden."_

" _But what surprised the most was the apparition of Arceus, the creator of our world and the one of Palkia, Dialga and Giratina. After that, it seems that the renegade pokemon would have been reduced, but we can't tell it clearly."_

" _The inhabitants are still looking the damages, while the Flower Garden is recreated, thanks to specialists."_

" _That was Georges, from Jubilife TV."_

Leila took the black object and shot down the report.

\- Is that true? She asked.

\- Giratina which had…? Yes, concluded the husband.

\- They didn't have to upset it, spat Cathy. Now, I have to take care of it!

\- No needs for being hateful. It has a soul and it understands you perfectly, said Hector. And, you should go to bed. Both of you seems tired.

That was true. I needed to sleep, and Cathy looked bored. She stood up and took me with more care that she had ever done until that moment. Maybe her parents would have made a remark if she had dare to don't be nice with me.

She grabbed my left wing to prevent me from moving it, then she climbed the steps until she reached her bedroom. She placed me on my bed and said:

\- I will put my pajama on! Don't look!

To prove her I was able to respect the other's privacy, I put my left wing behind my face. As she was night-dressed, she went into her bed and grabbed a book. I layed down as I could, but I noticed that if I tried to bent my head to reach the bed, it hurt. Did Cathy noticed it? She put a Pijako puppet and placed it under my neck after a while, with an angry hiss.

I thanked her by a small 'Gira!' (I knew that she didn't care but whatever), and she went deeper on her bed. Her hand went above me and she turned off the light.


	7. The day I made some tourism

**Hi everyone, this is this week's chapter. I've noticed some mistakes in the precedents one, I'll correct them later, because I'm a bit busy with the exams. Don't hesitate to put a review.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The day I made some tourism.

The daylight woke me up. Since Cathy was still sleeping, I folded and unfolded my left wing. I was about to go downstairs with the same strategy than yesterday, then the mother came in.

Since she saw that I was awake, she took the box and went down.

In the kitchen, Hector was having breakfast and Blondie sat down too.

\- Hi darling! Here's for you!

She gave me a bowl full of pokemon food. As yesterday evening, I hesitate a bit, before eating. Hector smiled at me.

\- Cathy always wake up late. We'll go for a walk after eating. This will change your mind a bit!

\- We'll go to Oreburgh City, the blond haired-woman explained to me. And I need to have my bag back. I forgot it the last time I saw Roark.

I started eating while they spoke business, Reports, new pokemons and other things like that. I had to admit it: I didn't really cared of that type of conversation.

I wondered if Dialga and Palkia had already been living that type of situation as I was in. If they had seen me, they might be laughing now. Furthermore, I'm sure they took the cinema seats and they were eating pop-corn, wondering how I was about to get out of there. Another thing was sure too, Arceus was watching me, until the time he saw that I could recover my normal size.

Finally, as Blondie was making some woman care (I don't know what was that, but it seems really important for women), Hector took out two bikes from the garage. I was disturbed. The one of his wife had a small basket behind it, and he carefully placed me in after putting the bike against a wall.

He checked his own, and Leila arrived.

\- C'mon guys! Let's go! She sang, quite happily.

What can I say about bikes?

That's pretty cool and quite amazing too. I notice that the one who's bicycling have difficulties to go up but goes really fast when it goes down. We went through the Mont Coronet and few wild pokemons were seen. The wind on my face was quite good and I was happy to not walk here.

Oreburgh City could be seen and the couple stopped their bikes. Blondie took me into her arms, while they opened the door of the Arena.

\- Hi you two! It has been a long time!

\- Hi Roark! How are you?

The man named Roark answered a 'yes' before noticing me.

\- Huh? It looks like a tiny Giratina...

\- Well, you're not wrong to that point, said Leila. I don't know what had reduced it, but you can see the legendary pokemon right before your eyes.

\- Huh?

Roark removed a bit his glasses, maybe formulating questions to himself.

\- Let's have a drink. Sundays are quite calm and I don't have any challenge today.

They accepted and Roark gave to each of us something to drink. They debated about my arrival and Blondie finally asked that bag.

\- The Kit? For Cathy? Really?

\- Yes, we would like to take it back. I think Giratina's able to help Cathy fighting her fear.

Me? Help Cathy to fight her fear? Humph, she will need to be more enthusiastic with me!

\- Well, if she agrees… I accept too…

Roark went to another room and came back with the bag.

\- Everything's inside, as she let it.

\- Thanks Roark. Thank you very much.

\- You're welcome Hector.

\- Good luck!

Wife and husband said good bye to him and we went back to Jubilife City. They didn't notice it, but the speed of the bike removed one of my bandages. When the bikes were put on the garage, the adults entered the house, and I saw Cathy finishing her breakfast.

\- Hi everyone, she said in a neutral tone. Where did you go to? She replied when she saw me.

\- We went outside, explained her father. As you're always getting up late, I didn't went it to be bored.

She gave her a father a small grin, before going back to her bowl. She didn't even notice the bag her parents have brought her back. Her mother said:

\- This would be great if both of you go outside, wouldn't it?

\- Never, shouted back the daughter. I agreed to bring it here, not to do some pokemon sitting!

\- Please, give a try. And with your trainings, it won't disturb you during the week! And go to the Pokemon Center, I have no sprays left.

\- Ok, if I just have to go for your sprays. After that, it let me alone!

As if I asked to stay with that girl… Fine, fine. Cathy agreed to go out, and finished eating. She went to put some clothes on, and went down with the cage and the gloves. Understanding that if I wouldn't go inside, she would let me here, I went in by myself which surprised Cathy.

We were outside and she bought some sprays. After that, she put the whole things onto her bag and went to the Pokemon Center.

\- Oh, hello! Said the nurse when she saw us. Well? How was the first night?

I would really answer 'very execrable' but the human language wasn't part of my abilities yet.

\- Quite good. Can you check it please? One of his bandages is gone while it was out with my parents.

Cathy noticed it! Wow! I was surprised, really. As I thought that she really didn't care of pokemons in general, she was asking a little check out for me!

\- I will see that. Can you wait outside, please? Chansey give her some tea.

Cathy groaned a 'thanks' and the nurse brought me in another corridor. She looked for every bandage I had, changed them if it was necessary, and looked to my right wing too.

\- Don't worry, Giratina. Cathy isn't as cold and bad as she looks. See by yourself, she brought you back there in order to have a check out.

I answered that by a hoarse screech, and she smiled at me. Then, she put me onto a hospital bed and brought me back to the entrance. I was welcomed by another person, who was happy to see me.

\- Hey! Hi Giratina! I knew I would find you around Jubilife City!

\- Oh! Hi Louka! How are you? Asked the nurse. And Oak? Still in his researches?

\- Of course! He's at Snowpoint City now. Thanks to Team Galactic, new species of pokemons from Kanto are coming to Sinnoh. I guess he will stay there more than he told me first.

That was true. The grunt of Team Galactic, Cyrus, tried to create a new world with Palkia and Dialga, before Ash and his team stopped him. He prefered disappearing onto his new world, than staying with us on earth.

\- I see that you already know about Giratina, noticed the nurse.

\- Yeah, it came to me in order to see Professor Oak, but he was already gone… Cathy explained me she was taking care of it, answered back Louka.

\- And, can you take care of it? Asked the last one, pointing me with her finger.

\- Sorry, I went here to take some files at the Trainer School when I said to myself I could come to the Pokemon Center and check if this little guy was here or not. And Team Rocket is on the move, we need to be careful.

\- Saying that for myself? Spat Cathy.

\- Well, with a tiny Giratina at your home, yes, answered Louka. Be careful!

Then, he went out, without giving us more news. The nurse gave to Cathy some vitamins that needed to be given to myself each evening, and said to us to have a great day. And we went back.


	8. The day I went on vacations

**Hi everyone. Here's the next chapter. I really apologize because I'm a bit tired with all these tests and I didn't finish them right now (I've got some after the Christmas vacations). I've looked for the mistakes for this chapter, and I hoped I've corrected all of them. I'm also sorry, because I totally forgot to thank people who had favorised/followed the fic since the last one. I'll do it here:  
**

 **THANK YOU VERY MUCH.**

 **Spoiler: Chapter 9: The day I encountered Team Rocket.**

 **Here's the title! Good reading and thanks to the one who are following that fic!**

* * *

Chapter 8: The day I went on vacations.

Four days went on, and I had to stay at home with Cathy's mother. She had tried everything with her daughter, but Cathy spent the less time she could with me, which sounded really mournful to me.

Not that I asked to stay with humans, I didn't care, at the beginning I was banished, but days were just long and boring. Leila was on holidays, but Hector was still working until the end of this week. We were on Friday, and luggage started to be prepared.

Cathy was most of her time at her karate training. She had once per evening, and it took more than three hours. It also explained how strongly she caught me the day we met. On evenings, Hector and his wife spoke vacations. They wanted to go behind the Pokemon League, a place where few people came according to them.

As I understood, we will have to take the train to go throughout Sinnoh, then in Lake Valor, to take a Ferry which will bring us to the place they wanted.

We'll go on Saturday, so the day after this one. I saw Leila making Poffins. She made also sandwiches and she finished to prepare the luggage. She put my stuff into a corner (the cage, the box and the Pijako puppet, plus my food, the vitamins and the gloves -she made a grin when she saw the last object) and she also put the Kit for Cathy in her own suitcase.

Then, on Saturday morning, everyone in the house woke up early, and we went to the train station. The engine was huge for me, and the personnel asked me to be into my pokeball or in the cage until the train went on. I didn't want to, but the Darth Vader glare that shot me Cathy was well convincing.

The engine went on, and she started to be sleepy. As if Leila was thinking in the same way as me, she opened slowly the door of my cage and I went out. Hector was reading a newspaper, and Cathy had her face against the window.

Issue: I wanted to look at the landscape, since it was the first time I took the train. Leila smiled at me, and placed myself on the laps of her daughter. I knew this wasn't a good idea, but she nodded and encouraged me to look at the window.

I was really surprised. We were going so fast! I could see a huge part of the landscapes of Sinnoh, and other species of pokemons in the fields or flying above us. We stopped at Hearthome City a little moment, then we continued to reach Lake Valor. Time seemed stopped into the train.

After the last stop of the machine, we went on the Ferry and I was allowed to go out of my cage if I stayed in one of the family member's arm. Here, it was long, but we could see other pokemons which threw some water to people who were too close to them.

\- Ah! Here we are! Said Hector who was holding me. There's the League, and more in the distance, the place we'll spend our vacations. A very good place!

\- You've chosen that place? Spat Cathy. But there's a lot of wild pokemons! They'll attack us!

\- No, they won't, answered her mother. We didn't tell you, but Riley comes with us during these weeks!

\- Uncle Riley?

Cathy's expression was showing something like if Ash was seeing Arceus, Palkia, Dialga and myself for the first time of his entire life.

\- This is so great! It has been a long time since we last saw him!

\- He was quite busy at the Survival Area, but I was able to convince him to come, said quite proudly Hector.

\- Thanks so much dad! The holidays will be so cool!

I asked myself who could be that Riley who was as waited as a Nintendo promotion. But I would know it quite rapidly, since the Ferry stopped.

\- Hi guys! Sang a happy voice.

I turned my head to see a man who was dressed from head to toe in blue. I wondered if he was fond of that color, or if it was just in order to better find him in a crowed place… Oh, I remember! I've already seen him while I was watching people from the Reverse World. If I have a good memory, he has a Lucario.

That's great, they hate the Ground and Fight types, these pokemons. I let you think of which attacks I used when I faced them...

After long 'hellos, how are you, and bla bla bla' which were very boring, Riley said:

\- Here we go! We'll go throughout the Victory Road to reach the place of vacations! Let's go!

We followed Riley who used some Repel. I learnt during the conversation that he was training new people who pretended to be trainers.

\- Understand. I act as if I was lost at the Iron Island, then the trainer who wants to 'help' me to regain the entrance is judged. Then I give them the results and offer to the better to try the Pokemon League with its Council 4.

We passed above some wood bridges, and Riley had to use Climb at some parts of the path. If Lucario hold us without any problem, this was harder for Cathy. Riley needed to use Hypnosis to keep her calm.

I spoke with Lucario after dropping myself on his head.

\- You're working with Riley since when?

\- More than six years, now.

\- Is he a good trainer?

\- Yes, but if you want some information more about us, I won't give them.

\- Why? I just take some interest about you, furthermore the road is getting long.

\- I have the Aura. You're a renegade pokemon, Dragon and Ghost types and you posses the antimatter. You were created for that.

\- And you're taking your distance because of that?! Quite gentle…

\- I'm never confident with other pokemons, even when I fight in group.

Lucario stopped during the time Riley put again some Repel.

\- You know what happened to me, don't you? I asked.

\- Yes. You were reduced. You need to make some proofs, but I don't know for the rest of the story. It is hidden from my Aura.

\- Thanks for the news...

Fortunately, the discussion time lead us to the place of vacations. The family dressed up a house made of sheet, which surprised me, and took out their stuffs.

\- I sleep in my uncle's room! Said Cathy while pushing her luggage in.

Her parents said nothing. I deduced it was always like that every time they met.

\- That's it! Stuff is ready! Said finally Hector.

\- Dad? Why is Giratina's stuff in my room?

\- There's no place left in our, answered Leila.

\- Yeah, that's what you're saying...

Cathy quickly thrown them in the 'kitchen' place.

\- Slow down a bit Cathy, would you? Said Riley. I'm not sure that putting Giratina outside will help…

\- But…?!

\- Look, there's a small pocket in the ceilling, he explained calmly. If it sleeps above your head, it won't be disturbing at all.

Riley went outside and grab me in order to show me that place. I wasn't confident with that huge piece of cloths, but as he has said, there was a kind of pocket on the roof of the room, which perfectly fit to me for sleeping.

\- Oh, shit! Spat suddenly Cathy's mother. I totally forgot! We need to go to the Pokemon Center for Giratina's bandages!

\- No problems! I'll go! Said the trainer from Iron Island.

\- Really? Thanks so much! I'll prepare the dinner during that time.

\- Ok, let's go everyone! Sang Riley while putting me on his head, or more on his hat to be right.

And we went to the center, after saying good bye to the other.


	9. The day I encountered Team Rocket

**Hi guys, here's the next chapter. Sorry I didn't uptated it sooner, but with Christmas, I was quite busy. I hope you'll like it. See you later.**

* * *

Chapter 9: The day I encountered Team Rocket.

Riley was walking very fast, and checked that I wouldn't fall off his head during the walk. Lucario was guiding us quite easily, and we rapidly found ourselves in the Victory Road, in the daylight. Riley started to look for a boat because he didn't have any Water type with him.

\- I wonder how you managed to be reduced like that? He asked me, while finding a small boat.

\- Huh! Ask Arceus! I spat back.

It was translated by some 'Gira!' but here I almost forgot that the pokemon language wasn't understandable for humans.

\- Arceus! Really? Joked Lucario.

\- No needs to laugh! I shouted back to it, pissed off. When you're going from seven meters high to a Shaymin size, it cuts you off fast!

\- Hum…Even the renegade legendary is stopped… You're looking less terrifying….

\- It's because people are always comparing me to death! I said, more and more pissed by its attitude. They're all saying that I only appear on cemeteries, which is wrong!

\- Rumors are created in a short time, but are harder to change, he answered me quite calmly.

I would have loved to answer it, but at the same moment, I felt hands picking me up and away from Riley's hat. I let out a hoarse roar of surprise, to find myself in the hands of a purple haired-woman.

\- You, here?! She said to me. What specie of pokemon can you be?

Me? Giratina. It didn't change at the latest news… But stop turning myself as if I was a balloon!

Now, I had my head down and the woman moved me one more time to have a better look to what she was holding.

\- Never seen that pokemon before, said the guy next to my torturer, who had blue hair.

\- So do I… Will this interest the Boss? Asked the Meowth.

\- Can you give it back to me? Finally said Riley, a hand pointed at me to take me back.

\- Oh, wait James, said the woman. What a beautiful gentleman! One of those who have some interest on me!

\- Huh… In fact, replied Cathy's uncle. I'm more interested about the pokemon you've taken from me.

The woman finally stopped to move me from left to right to put me under her arm, which hurt me because I was stuck between her arm and her waist. I spat a disgusting and hurting 'Gira' as she went back on to her first idea.

\- But unfortunately, dear man -quite beautiful, I have to admit it- this pokemon as my heart can't be taken!

Wow! I hope that this won't finish in an Yaoi fiction! Because I will be associated to death plus pervert and vicious pokemons too! I could hear the laughs of Dialga and Palkia, seeing how my reputation had evolved.

\- Here we go again, said the man.

\- As always, completed the Meowth.

\- Gira…, I finished.

The woman stopped her monologue about love and heart needing to be taken, to shout at us:

\- ISN'T THAT FINISHED, THE ALL OF YOU?! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS INTERUPTING ME WHEN I FIND A BEAUTIFUL MAN?! IT'S ALWAYS THE SAME THING!

Meowth, James and I exchanged a stare.

\- Well, Jessie… It's always the same thing when it comes about men! Groaned her companion.

\- Whatever?! Even if Team Rocket gives us missions, we can take some time about specific things, can't we?

\- Good idea, interrupted Riley. But I always take descisions when I fight. If I win, I take Giratina back… Or if I lose, you keep it!

What? You need to win it, Riley! I don't want to spend the rest of my life with these freaking guys! And what I know about Team Rocket is that they're making experiences on the wild pokemons they have captured before!

\- Hold it tight Meowth!

Jessie threw me onto her pokemon's arm, which hurt me one more time. Luckily, we'll go to the Pokemon Center after that… I just asked Meowth not to hold me to hard, which it answered with a 'I-don't-care' groan.

\- Prepare for trouble! Began the woman.

\- And make it double! Continued the man.

\- To protect…

At that point, we never knew what they were protecting, since their Pokedex started to ring. Riley who had just prepared Lucario for the fight stopped, waiting for the Team Rocket's action.

\- Rah! It's always like this! Complained James.

\- Every time we find an interesting pokemon, Giovanni calls us.

She took the Pokedex on and didn't even have the time to say 'Hello Boss?' that a furious voice shouted in it, what made the three members jump. After that, by saying things like 'Sure Boss, yes Boss, We'll do it now Boss, We're coming now, Boss', Team Rocket declared that they needed to go, and they took a sprint with me. Meowth hadn't realised me.

Riley shouted a 'Hey!' and I saw him running after us with his Lucario.

\- Lucario! Aura Sphere! He ordered to his pokemon.

Huh? Wait a second. If you use Aura Sphere… I'll be hit too! And as I guessed, I almost took the damages of the attack too. I think I will have a complete check out if I'll be able to arrive ALIVE to the Pokemon Center.

Team Rocket was projected in the air, and they shouted 'We're blasting off again!' while realising me at more than four meters above the ground. In a normal day, I would use my wings to settle on the floor and this would be all. Better than this! They would never do that, since I would be the 6,9 meter high renegade and legendary pokemon with its legendary size.

But this was without the bandages I had which blocked me. I couldn't unfold my wings and I dropped like a stone. There was a huge time of panic before I accepted the idea to finish as a Giratina crepe or to be used as a carpet for Cathy's parents. I even wondered if they would took my body back or if they would let it in the place they would find it.

Something caught me before I finished exploded on the floor, which hurt me again -yeah, I'm still complaining, I know and I'm sorry about that- but this was better than finishing as the flattest legendary pokemon in the world. It was a Staraptor. It was holding me and he brought me back to Riley.

The last named one was very insulted from myself, with so much cynic commentaries that if they would have been written when I've said them, people would have created a "Little Giratina 2017" if they had understood what I said. Lucario and Staraptor widened their eyes, as I was treating Riley's actions of 'Killing-pokemon' and 'toxic-and-stupid-cloud-of-the-death-which-kills'.

\- Go away to make some eggs! I shouted to him, while he still wasn't able to understand me. Rah! I'm so mad that I'm not sure that people who are reading this fiction now aren't understanding very well my insulting expressions!

I was scared. Really. But Riley recognized it, because he made me some excuses and declared that the end of the voyage would be on Staraptor's back. Lucario said to me that I didn't have to speak to his trainer like that and I answered it with a glare that it wasn't my father to give me orders.

During the whole flight, we glared to one another. I was really upset with the nurse of the Pokemon League (who most took care of the pokemons of the Council 4). As Riley knew a lot of people, she accepted to take care of me and had most difficulties to prevent me from moving and to replace my bandages.

\- What happened? I've never heard a heart beating like if it was about to run away from its body!

What. A. Mess?

\- A stupid accident. Lucario had to use Aura Sphere to hit a wild pokemon, but it has problems with its precision.

What a joke! I give it 10/10 for the test 'Hit your allies'.

\- I advise you to let Giratina here for several hours, said the nurse of the Council 4. It has a lot of wounds because of Lucario's attacks and I'll need to change its bandages twice or more.

\- Okay. Is there someone selling berries there? Asked Riley.

\- Only in Veilstone City.

\- Thank you! I'll go with Staraptor. Take care of Giratina, please.

Riley reached the entrance of the Pokemon League and Lucario didn't even say to me a good bye. But I was to mad at them now to even notice it. The nurse removed my bandages and put some sprays on my skin which were good. I stopped moving to help her during the time she used them. My heart beating was slowly going down. It was a little long, but Riley came back. He was a good man: in order to be forgiven, he had bring me back Poffins! And as I liked them!

I wouldn't forgive it now, but the brain of the stomach went over the logical brain. I apologized and Lucario nodded with a thin smile.

\- I'll need to change it again, said the nurse. You can come back in about fifteen minutes.

\- Okay. If it didn't eat the whole Poffins, please put the cakes in a box. It will have it later on.

A nod from the nurse, two Poffins that I didn't touch put in a box, fifteen minutes and my bandages changed later, Riley went out of the Pokemon Center, with me on his head. This time, we returned to the place of vacation on Staraptor's back, and it took less than ten minutes.

This evening, we've more eaten than we spoke. Riley talked about Team Rocket to the members of the family and I saw fear on Cathy's face. The fire lightened the camp softly and I took the two Poffins I didn't eat and gave them to Staraptor and Lucario. The war between us was over.

It seems that Arceus' look was on me when I did it. I was changing, step by step, even if I didn't noticed it at that moment.


	10. The day school went on

**Hi everyone! This week's chapter! I would like to thank Calcifer Flame who explained me I was mistaking with the dialogues marks. In French, we are using the "-" before the text of the speaker. I totally forgot that it was different in English, so I really apologize and I've fixed it.  
**

 **Thank you for the reviews too, I hopeyou will enjoy one of my longest chapter for that fiction.**

 **Bye!**

* * *

Chapter 10: The day school went on.

The holiday weeks went too fast for me. I've took the rhythm to woke up before the others and to do a little walk and watch the sea with Lucario. We finally appreciated each other and a kind of confidence was born, which was a strange but good thing for me.

Two weeks have almost passed since I was with Cathy's family, and I noticed that I would be able to fly again in few days. The nurse had confirmed it while changing the only bandage left for my wing on yesterday.

I learnt also to appreciate Riley and his pokemons, even if we had different tastes. Where Staraptor liked swimming, I just saw a way to end up my life with a stupid drown.

But, I liked to climb on the small hills, helped by Lucario. And then, came the morning we had to return home. I made Leila laughing when I tried to bring her a bowl that I pulled as I could on the floor. Cathy spat a 'Tss' of disapproval.

I hoped that our relationship would be better during that extra time. I was wrong. But she better accepted pokemons around her, the one of her uncle and myself too. I had also took the advantages of my small size and I just glared at Leila when she opened the door of my cage. I totally forgot that object during the vacations.

This time, Riley used Staraptor to bring the family to the Ferry, thanks to the ability Fly. The return helped everyone to remember of the good holiday we've spend there, and with one more regret, I turned back from the Pokemon League.

The train went fast, but the arrival of Jessie and James tensed everyone. They didn't say anything when they saw me, but Cathy felt some fear again. Was she scared of them? She decided to grab me and placed myself on her laps, which was disturbing.

She wasn't wearing her gloves, because I asked so much times to Lucario to do something about that object, that he hided it in the Victory Road. Cathy complained about the gloves' disappearance during a whole morning, but she didn't dare to find them by herself because of wild pokemons, so she gave up.

She stared back at the uniforms of Team Rocket behind us, and started to touch my left wing. And the only thing I could say about that was: THIS. WAS. SO. GOOD!

So that I started to be sleepy and I fall asleep on her laps, helped by the little touchings she was giving me.

* * *

"Wake up!" Sang Blondie. "We've just arrived!"

Cathy was still touching my wing when her mother woke up. I noticed that the Team Rocket members were gone. Hector put me on the cage during the time we went out of the train station and I heard Cathy saying to her mother:

"Its wings are so soft! It was as Prinplup's."

Leila had a nostalgic face, but the asking from her husband to help him for the luggage chased it. Family spoke happily about school and work. Cathy couldn't wait to practice her karate, Hector his work and Leila her studies about the evolution of pokemons. I was the only one who didn't really have an idea (but recovering my normal size, of course).

I wondered who was Prinplup too. Her pokemon? The one of her parents?

The evening was about organising the work stuff and I rapidly return to my place in Cathy's bedroom.

* * *

"Gira !"

"Rah ! Why do you want to come with me?!"

The nurse had removed the bandage from my left wing two days after we came back and I was allowed to fly if it wasn't too long. I decided to follow Cathy for the first day of class, and on that Monday morning, she wouldn't lost me in the streets.

Cathy stopped running and ruled the game, after asking me to arise before her on a small wall.

"Well! Nobody must see you! We're not allowed to bring pokemons at school! You'll wait for me outside! Understood?"

"Gira!"

"See that building? With its blue roof? That the school. Go on it discretly. I have to go through the entrance. We'll see each other during the break!"

I obeyed, quite excited to see what was a first day of class. My small size had shown me things I didn't suspected before, where I thought that human and pokemon were all living the same and boring life, without any changes.

After I settled on the roof, I looked the school eating all these students into its walls, and when the bell rang, I went to windows to see where Cathy could be. Bell rang again and I quickly understood that it explains to human it was time to change of class and/or room.

The Midday pause settled on the toilets for Cathy and I, since she didn't want other to see me. She accepted with some disgust that I ate on her laps as she was eating too. Then, bell rang again.

"History class!" She said. "I have an other one of sport after the break. After that, we can return home, okay?"

I nodded a bit, explaining her that I would wait, and she went back to the huge building. When I found myself alone, I noticed that it started to be very warm outside. The teacher's voice sound and I heard him speaking -oh, what a surprise- of me.

"It is said that Giratina rules its own world. It is called Reverse or Distortion. Newton Graceland's report is the more precise until nowadays. Giratina is very territorial and highly aggressive, and few people were able to enter his world."

I went inside the classroom by the opened window and stay quite silent in the back of the room. A hand raised up.

"Why was it banished?"

"Arceus judged it was too violent with all the species of this world. It choose to exile Giratina. But banish doesn't mean foolish. Actually, Giratina is the one which allows us to live in harmony today."

Huh? This is new...

A girl has the same questionning as me. She questionned the teacher.

"You have to know that the Reverse or Distortion World is linked to the real one. Even if they are closed, they never cross with each other. Giratina, and only it, is able to go from one world to the other. But, most of the time, it stay silent and stares at us from its home."

I went to Cathy's bag. Students were too busied by the teacher to even look at me. Teacher who was drawing the two worlds he was speaking of.

"Giratina looks that his world is protected. Although, it would collapse as our too. And this would be the end of humans and pokemons…"

"Really? So that pokemon is essential even if we never see it?" Asked an arrogant boy according to me.

"Yes! We're all thinking that Dialga and Palkia had created the Sinnoh region. It was just a part. Giratina's helping them by holding it. But most of the time, it is ignored by humans."

Cathy saw me and shot me a glare. She tried to grab and to put me in her bag, but at the same moment, the teacher caught her.

"What are you holding in your hand, Miss?"

The karate girl shot me another glare meaning 'you won't go away like this!', before replying back to the teacher:

"A Giratina puppet."

That meant: act as if you're dead, or this won't make it.

In two seconds, the teacher had reached and grab myself onto his hands. I did my best to act as a dead thing. Some students laughed, saying 'oh, she had bring her puppet!'. Coming back to me, it seems that I have already seen those eyes before. But where?

"Huh… I really enjoy that you take this subject to heart, but I'll ask you to not bring again that puppet. This isn't allowed at school. You'll put it in your bag, and I remind you that you're only allowed to put it out of your bag during the breaks. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mister", answered Cathy, her eyes looking the floor.

The teacher came back to his desk, and restarted the lesson. I knew I will have a bad time this evening. But the all thing I could do now, was imitating the 'Giratina puppet' Cathy had brought.

The bell rang and Cathy ran towards me, in order to put myself in her bag, but the teacher didn't see things like that.

"You'll take it after your sport lesson. This doesn't have to be found out of that classroom."

To illustrate what he said, he grabbed and placed me in the drawer of his desk. Cathy asked to clean the board. The teacher watched her, and when he locked the room, she just had the time to watch me with a disappointed look on her face. The last sentence I could hear was 'May I talk to you, please?'

As I was trying to get out of that fucking drawer for almost ten minutes, someone violently pulled it, which projected me to the end of the drawer. Two boys grabbed me without any care and laughed.

"What's that puppet? Never saw something like that…", said the first one.

"No need to wonder about! If it allows to abuse her! She never brings things at school and always hit us when it comes to fight", replied back the other one. "We'll have some fun."

Maybe you, but in my concerns… This is not going to be a funny moment, I guess.

"It's heavy! She gave it too much Poffins!"

I didn't asked anything from you, silly bastard!

The boys went out, and I was still wondering if I had to play the puppet some mort time, or to take off.

"Great thing we could steel the teacher's key last year", said mockingly the first one of the two stupids boys, while playing with the object he mentionned. "We can go where we went now."

"Cathy's here", said the second. "Hey, Brownie!"

She turned back and stopped moving when she saw me.

"Look at what I've got?

By the tail. But the ground is nice… Looking to people in a reverse way is something interesting. Too bad that the blood which goes up at your head forces you to return in the normal way to look at something.

"Give it back now!"

Cathy ran to the two boys in order to hit them hard, but the one who was holding me went to the toilets. He opened it and I didn't have any difficulties to guess what he wanted to do next.

"Hold on! If you hit, this will finish in the sewege! This would be stupid…"

"Give it back now, Julian. What do you want?"

"Listen! The real Giratina scared Jun my cousin. Okay, here that's a puppet, but I return it the favor."

He realised me while the teacher went to see what was going on during the break. Unless students were expecting I would finish into the toilet, I unfold my wings and dodged it, before going out.

Some 'Huh' were let out by people, but I didn't care at that point. I went above the one who attemped to kill me, and hit him in the back. He plunged right to the toilet. He stopped but I helped him but letting myself drop hard on his head. He went drinking the water which was on the toilet and ate some shit at 4 pm.

The teacher ran to us, but I didn't allow him the time to react. I plunged to the last boy with a 'Gira!' and hit him at his left leg. He fall on his friend, pushing harder his head onto the toilet. He will need three bathes before the smell stopped stinking as a rotten apple!

The keys fell on the floor, and I grabbed it in my mouth, before giving it back to the teacher, who said 'oh, thanks!', quite surprised.

I circled above the two idiots with some hoarse screeches, hoarse screeches of irony of course, and other students laughed the same way.

"You're so dead, Cathy," spat the one who had the top of the toilet around his neck (his head was stuck, so he had to break it to be free and had now a nice and unique necklace).

"Before doing anything else, the three of you will come to my class! And the two boys will have to explain me how they got these keys..."

* * *

Cathy was sitting before her history teacher, and I was on her laps. Actually, he had handle the boys' case, but he needed some explanations about my presence at school.

First of all, Cathy spoke about our meeting. Then she explained him my issue with my size and teacher remained silent for a while. In the end, he said:

"You should be punished for bring a pokemon at school, but I won't do it."

"Really Sir?"

"Yes. These two always prepared bad things, and I knew my keys have been stolen some day. But no matter, can you lend me Giratina, so I can draw it on some papers?"

"Huh?!"

We were really surprised at that point.

"Yeah. That pokemon is quite hard to locate. There are mistakes about its colors and to have the original one before our eyes is a pretty rare chance. And with its problem of status, I'll be able to draw it and to complete the pokemon's book. Everyone has a true image of Palkia and Dialga, but Giratina's. It's a wide mystery."

"Hum…", hesitated Cathy. "Just ask it!"

I started at him. After all, I was my all fault. I nodded and went onto the teacher's desk. Well, one or two drawings won't hurt, will they?

"Thanks, you two!" Said gently the adult. "We'll speak more about that during the week. Return home now, I'll talk to your sport teacher."

"Thank you Sir! See you tomorrow!"

Cathy placed me gently onto her bag, and ran to her house. When she arrived, she tried to glare at me, but she just couldn't. So, instead of being mad at me, she just said:

"It's the first time I can't be mad at you… I'll take a shower, okay? Mom will return soon."


	11. The day I became famous

**Hi everyone, this week's chapter. A little short I know, and I apologize. Have a good reading!**

* * *

Chapter 11 : The day I became famous.

"Nobody moves!"

The teacher finished drawing myself, trying to reproduce the small pokemon he was facing with the most precision he could. Slowly, I could see the draw forming a shadow, and then something quite identifiable. I was quite surprised to see that humans enjoyed drawing pokemons.

I looked rapidly at Cathy who was cleaning the room. A 'punishment' announced by her history teacher with a thin smile. Nobody had to ignore the rules, but Cathy was more caring about myself than removing the dirty things with the blade. And it was better for us, to think that Cathy was at her stuck hours, as they say onto the school, than wandering freely.

"Finally!" Said the adult, before putting out some Poffins and giving them to me. "I've finished."

I bent to the paper and saw myself, well drawn. With every details.

"Nice drawing Sir! It seems that you've down this all your life!"

"You're really thinking what you've said, miss?" Asked the concerned.

"Yeah! You draw without hesitations."

The teacher stayed silent some seconds, before replying back to Cathy:

"Well, you're not wrong at that point."

"Did you do something else, before becoming a history teacher?"

"Sure! I made some interesting researches, that I had to stop because of some technical problems."

The bell rang.

"Huh? Already so late? Go before your parents wonder about yourself. And thanks too, Giratina."

Pff, you're welcome… And you have drawn me in such a good way, so...

I went on the girl's shoulder, and we went out of the school. We were arrested by some excited girls.

"Slow down a bit, girls", said Cathy while clenching her fists. "We're quite busy now."

"Can we take some pictures with Giratina? It's so cute!"

Cathy and I stared at each other, before she answered:

"Ok, don't be long."

Well… So, I'm cute? It seems that being small helps to change people's judgment.

The girls -five in fact- shrieked of happiness, and took me to take a lot of pictures. I though of being attacked before reminding myself that only pokemons could learn and use Flash.

It would have take some more times, if Cathy didn't persuaded the group to let me go, by using her karate.

"Bring it back! We want to see it again!" Said a ginger haired-girl, before saying another time 'thank you' to Cathy.

"Look! We're late! That can't be! We'll ask you to sign, some days!" Spat Cathy, before starting to run. "Good thing that the trainings of karate restart tomorrow evening..."

Once we arrived at the entrance door, Blondie was waiting for us, worried because she didn't saw us coming back.

"Sorry mom. Giratina attracted all the girls of the school. It was hard to bring it back in one piece… They all wanted to take a picture with it…"

"They are steeling my job", laughed Hector, as he was setting the table.

"They announced it would rain tomorrow. I prepared your impermeable," said Leila.

"Thanks mom. Happy meal everyone!"

The dinner was quite in a good mood, Cathy explained my 'adventures' in a hard tone, but she was so busied of remembering the scene that she almost laughed at it, and her parents joined her.

"You should have tell us before. Giratina will have some problem, won't it?" Asked Hector.

"Not at all. The teacher wanted to draw it. He was quite happy to see it."

"You'll have to go to the Pokemon Centers tomorrow", informed Leila. "The nurse wanted to see it within three weeks, and tomorrow is Saturday!"

Three weeks have already passed? That was short!

"Okay, I'll go after the training. It was put on morning because the karate teacher can't train on evening."

"So, everybody goes to bed!" Commanded her father.

Cathy cleaned the table, and I went into her bedroom, using happily my wings. I went in the box and replaced the Pijako puppet as every evening. The young girl arrived after that.

"Thanks about the other day, these two were really stupid. They always disturbed me and if I wasn't ban to practice karate in common life, I would have exploded them!"

I made her understand that I was quite happy to have done this, and Cathy gave me one of her rare smiles before taking her book. She was reading it for some days now and I wondered what was its subject, since she looked rather interested in. unfortunately, the only times I tried to watch it, she closed it rapidly and spat that I didn't have to look at it. I deduced that this evening wouldn't be different.

I layed myself on the box and waited patiently for her to shut down the light.


	12. The day I said 'bye' forever to Cathy

**Hi everyone ! How are you?**

 **I would like to thank Edward White for the follow.  
**

 **Envoy the reading, and don't hesitate to put a review.**

* * *

Chapter 12: The day I said 'good bye' forever to Cathy.

Sitting on the bunch in the hall of karate training, I stared the humans making some movements. Everything was calculated, as Cathy's actions too. She had the right to bring me, since we needed to go to the Pokemon Center after her training. The only condition was that I had to stay quite during it.

I thought that these attacks were quite beautiful. Every movement hit its target in some particular points which wounded the person. Cathy was tired, but continued the fight, as the twelve other people around her.

The trainer had stared at me when the younger ran and moved their muscles to be in good conditions for fighting. He found me rather nice than other descriptions he had read of me. He shouted something and the twelve young people stopped and bent before everybody, a quite surprising mark of respect that a few trainers did to me the times we battled.

I thought back at Ash. He might be training and chasing wild pokemons to help his Pikachu to be stronger… I knew that everything would be fine for him, and that he would be rather enthusiastic to see me again one day. A few other trainers had proposed me friendly battles where and when I wanted to. I've done it one or twice times only (I do not remember) and they gave me the stuff to be healthy again before I returned to the Reverse World.

But most of them were just attacking me, or running away in the case they saw that their pokemons weren't strong enough. They said fake rumors and other people trusted them.

In that sport, there wasn't this freaking aspect (but Darkrai and myself) and everyone stayed where they had to. Cathy gave one final hit and when out of the tatami after bowing before her trainer, and the one she had fight. She went to put other clothes, and came back after a good shower. She was smelling lemon (No, I'm not thinking of a GiratinaXCathy, okay!).

"C'mon! Let's go! We check for you, now!"

I jumped on her head, and Cathy walked quite calmly to the Pokemon Center, on the other side of Jubilife City. We passed before the huge screen and some people said 'hello' to us. It became quite normal to see a small and tiny Giratina in town, and people rapidly went back to their occupations.

We arrived at the building, and we had to wait because the nurse was already busied by another pokemon.

"Hey, Cathy ! Giratina !"

We turned back to the voice to see Louka coming toward us.

"Hi, how are you? Feeling good, I guess?" Said Cathy, quite uninterested at that point, before she pushed back the chair next to her.

"Sure, whereas Professor Oak. It's because of that I came visiting you."

"Huh?"

Cathy was surprised.

"Yes, Giratina wanted to see him when it came to Sandgem Town. Oak had broke his leg next to Acuity Lake. He needs to stay at home now."

Tss, what a stupid ass, that guy! And how will I deal now with my size? I think I've lost too much time, with that fucking jar and these foolish pieces of broken glass!

"Too bad! And now? What are you going to do?" Wondered Cathy.

"I'll wait to see how's Giratina, since I'm here. Then I'll complete my researches about Arceus. To see what kind of pokemon we'll have to deal with."

"Don't tell me you're researching what caused Giratina to be reduced to a Shaymin size?"

"Yes, I am. If it came to me, that's because it needed help!"

Cathy was about to reply but the nurse cut her off by bringing me to another room.

"Let's see that wing."

She took it carefully and moved it, in all the ways she could, to see that everything had return to normal.

"Fly a bit, please."

I obeyed and settled again on the table.

"Fine. You can fly again, but you have to go easy with it. And you're totally healthy now!"

Finally the words I wanted to hear since I arrived here three weeks ago!

The nurse checked some other things, and then brought me back to the hall, where I should have find Cathy. But there was only Louka, who said softly to me:

"Cathy went out as a storm, and…Hum, I'm sorry, but she said that there's no need to come visit her..."

Okay? No 'good bye' then? I didn't want a hug, but saying 'bye bye' to someone is something you have to do to stay polite! That was when I saw that I will miss her. I bent down my head, sadly.

"Well…? Giratina? Do you still want to see Professor Oak? Even if he's unable to go out of his laboratory, he can try to find a response to your issue…"

I answered him by jumping on his head without thinking. He said 'Have a nice day' to the nurse, and we went out. The morning sun was replaced by rain, and this finished to torn apart my day. Louka took out his umbrella and return to Sandgem Town by avoiding as he could the puddles we found on the path.

We didn't meet any trainer thanks to that rotten weather, and this arranged Louka. He hated proving people that he had good pokemons and Cathy should have say 'good bye' to me, he murmured before staying silent until we reached the city.

Finally, we could see the laboratory, and Louka went in quick.

"Professor Oak?" He asked.

"In the back of the room, watching television!"

Louka pulled out his hat, removed his coat, and went saluting the old man, on the sofa.

"Ah, you're here. Silly weather, isn't it?"

"Yeah professor. It's better to stay home today. How did this happened?"

"I ripped on some ice. I didn't see the Glalie on that storm. I've disturbed it and it made me understood… What the…?"

He jumped off his sofa when I settled on his laps. As I was in a bad mood, I didn't have the patience to wait until they finished that stupid discuss. Louka explained rapidly what happened to me, and Oak ordered him:

"Give me the my desk chair! We'll pass it onto the scanner."

Oak opened a door, and we followed him onto his laboratory. He touched some buttons and an engine started, with some rolling noises. I understood that this would be the scanner.

"Great! Go in that I see what's wrong."

I went in, quite intimidated. The engine moved above my head, and a green light could be seen. The machine did it during a long time, before it said:

" _It seems that Giratina's unable to use its powers, after a reducing process from a legendary being unknown. It is also unable to go from the Real to the Reverse World, and can't change its form."_

"Find which attack did that!" Demanded Oak, thinking.

The machine spat some strange noises that would have made me run away if I wasn't here to know my actual statement. Then:

" _Unknown attack. Analysis…"_

" _The one who shot it reduced its target, and prevent it from using its attacks."_

Thank you Captain Obvious!

"When will Giratina recover its true size?"

" _Unknown time."_

Oak looked at the ceilling, before letting out a long hiss. Then he asked me to go out, stay silent a very long moment, and couldn't decide what should be done.

"I wonder if Arceus isn't behind this. It doesn't interfere a lot, but if it's its doings, we can't do a lot of things… All I can do is checking this analysis, but this won't really help..."

To conclude, I was stuck in the shit… Until an unknown time. Great!

Louka shook his shoulders in a sorry way, before asking me if I wanted to sleep at his'. I accepted. After all, I would just have to go away on tomorrow morning before everyone would wake up in his house. I'll see what I would do next.


	13. Full title too long here 2 (sorry)

**Hi everybody, this week's chapter. Thank you to Ardtornismyname and usergderek for the fav and follow, and Sir Espeon for the follow.  
**

 **Envoy the reading! Don't hesitate to put a review.**

* * *

Chapter 13: The day everything went back to its beginning.

I flew above Sandgem Town, helped by the hot streams. It wasn't already six on the morning that I have taken off by Louka's window while he was still asleep.

Yesterday evening, I had eaten with the boy, knowing that his parents weren't here. He had placed a kind of bed inside one of his cage that I could sleep into. Fortunately, he was sleeping with his window open, and I didn't wait for him to wake up for moving away. Or I would have regret it.

I was still wondering how I would recover my actual size. I also tried to think to people that I knew and who could have helped me. I made a mental list:

Newton Graceland : Busy and furthermore I didn't know where I could find him.

Cathy : Never! She fired me. And I don't want to speak about her parents...

Ash : He isn't in Sinnoh and I can't go through the Reverse World to find him.

Zero : So that he could make another mess in my home? Never!

Dialga and Palkia : Foolish, since they doesn't even care of the renegade pokemon...

Cynthia : The champion one? She doesn't really like me. The rare times we've met each other she attacked me.

Oak : He broke his leg and doesn't know anymore now...

Cyrus : He's not here anymore, and I won't go to the Head Quarters of Team Galactic. As for Team Rocket…

Well, I was still depressive when I hear a telepathic voice who called me.

"Giratina? Is that you?"

A Shaymin in its celestial form arrived next to me.

"And you. Are you the Shaymin which had helped Ash?"

"Sure! But what happened to you?! That's not your true size, is it?"

I quickly explained it what Arceus did to me.

"Wow! Maybe he wants you to change?" Theorized Shaymin, while flying with me.

"I don't know," I replied back. "And you? What are you doing around?"

As we continued flying, we finally arrived above Floaroma Town.

"I'm searching for a new place. You know the Flower Garden. The one next to Floaroma Town was almost destroyed and we can't return there, since humans are trying to put it as it was before."

Huh? What did I tell you at chapter 1...

"This is horrible!" It complained. "It gets harder and harder to find a new place to take our celestial form. Luckily, I found an old woman who was holding a Gracidea bouquet. The time she reacted, I was already flying away."

"Try the Pokemon League. I went there some days ago. That's a nice place."

"Are there flowers?" It asked me.

"I'm not a specialist, but the place is good," I replied back, reminding of the vacations I had with Cathy and her family.

"That seems to be a great idea. We go to this roof?" It said.

"That's not a good idea. I've destroy a lot of their houses. The inhabitants don't really like me."

No need to tell it that the one who destroyed the Flower Garden too was me...

"Do as you want, but I will settle here!" Said gently the small pokemon, going there.

I did the same, a little later than it, and prayed that I wouldn't be seen by people. She sun of the morning showed up, and the soft warm went through my whole body. I made Shaymin laugh when I let out a relaxing hiss and unfolded my wings.

"Do you enjoy sun bathing?" It asked me.

"Yeah! That's a great thing. And I can't do it everyday since I spent most of my time in the Reverse World."

"I see… In fact, Arceus helped you by preventing to use your powers and with that small size."

"How?" I demanded, quite surprised by its sentence.

"That's not hard to understand", said Shaymin as it would explain something to a hyperactive child who has to learn that one more one gives two. "Since you're stuck in the Real World, you're living as a normal pokemon. You're not banished anymore."

"So that means…?" I said, asking it to go on, focused on its sayings.

"Arceus obliges you to stay in our world. As you're reduced to this size, you're not banished anymore. As a proof, the little you said to me, people didn't reject you. They took care and accepted you."

"That was for a short time, in fact…"

"Yeah, but they didn't protest you were with them. You've lost you legendary status, and you're know seen as a banal pokemon!" Finally concluded Shaymin, quite happy of it.

"Do you really think that?"

"Yeah! As long as you stay small, you're not threatening at all! People are revising their judgments. Ah, she's here!"

Shaymin took off as I asked it who it was talking of. It moved its head that I would follow, and I did. We went before the flower shop and a woman smiled at us when she noticed our presence. More exactly, she smiled at Shaymin, and spat at me:

"You dared to come back! I guess you're quite happy with all the mess you've done!"

Not really, but first, that was the boy's fault.

"I wonder why a Shaymin would stay with you! You've annihilated their garden, after all!"

Here's the touchiest thing...

"Is that true?" Asked my ancient friend. (Yeah, I said 'ancient' because it won't speak to me anymore, with the luck I have these days).

"That was an accident. I took a Flash Cannon on the face and I dropped on your flowers. But I didn't mean to..."

"We'll deal with that later…", groaned Shaymin, before asking to the woman. "Don't you have some cakes, please? I'm hungry."

She hesitated, but Shaymin went on.

"You know, Giratina is quite sad and it really regrets to have spoiled the town. It just wanted to defend itself."

"Hum…"

She turned to me, and said:

"I guess that you're stuck in that size for long now. Arceus might go too hard..."

I think I'll come once I recover my normal size to help her reconstruct the city.

She gave us some cakes and we ate quite happily. I asked Shaymin:

"Why did you help me?"

"That's okay. Remember of the vortex I was forced to create? It allowed me to reach that garden. And we went faster thanks to you."

"Are you mad at me? I mean, about the garden?"

"Nan, we can find Gracidea in other places. But only in towns. And that garden will be reconstructed… An accident is an accident. I know when pokemons are telling the truth."

That cut me off saying something else. I finally asked:

"May I travel with you some time? I don't know where I can go."

"It depends", replied Shaymin. "I'm searching for a place where I can find Gracidea flowers. Once I found it, I call my friends and we'll stay here."

"I'll search too", I decided. "After all, that's most of my fault if you don't have a garden anymore."

Shaymin nodded, and we rapidly took off. We passed above Floaroma's central, and a Drifloom said 'hello', to us.

The Fuego factory was lightened by day and by night, and we could fell the warm of it. Finally, we could reach Celestic Town in the evening, and Shaymin didn't find any flowers.

"We can sleep on the cave," I suggested to the gratitude pokemon. "There are only the paintings of the Lake Trio."

"You'll do it alone… I don't like caves."

I forgot that Shaymin prefered the light of the sun where darkness was perfectly fitting to me.

I was about to suggest it to go on the roof of the hugest house when a pokeball hit me.


	14. The day I ran onto Cynthia

**Helloooooooo everyone! Welcome for the update of that fiction! I'd like to thank Calcifer Flame for the reviews, and the fav and follow from another of my fictions, plus the Guest Rex and CureCaligraphy who put a comment. That gave me a kick for my writings.  
**

 **Have a good reading, and see you next week.**

* * *

Chapter 14: The day I ran onto Cynthia.

The pokeball hit me but didn't catch me. I heard a surprised groan and I turned to ran onto Cynthia. We stared at each other some seconds, to better understand who was facing who and Cynthia ordered:

"Garchomp! Seismic!"

Good thing I had reflexes. I lift off as fast as I could to prevent any damages from Garchomp's attack.

"Dragon Claws!" She spat.

I thought I was about to die, when Garchomp was stopped by one of Shaymin's attacks.

"Thanks!" I shouted back before flying away from the pokemon and its threatening trainer.

"Spiritomb! Shadow Ball!"

I dodged again, and that was pretty hard since I was flying.

"Catch it guys!" She demanded to her pokemons.

What have I done to her?! I just wanted to settle on that roof!

Garchomp caught and pinned me into the ground, right on the mud. Spiritomb used Shadow Ball again and I didn't remember what happened next.

* * *

The first thing I remembered of was the noise of a fire, maybe from a chimney. I managed to open my eyes, and saw that I was -again- into a cage. I stood up with a furious screech.

In fact, I was in a room, with some books, the sculpture of someone I didn't know, and as I expected it, a chimney. I went to the door of the cage, and stared at the lock. A simple thing, as Cathy's cage. And I had the small advantages of having three red claws on each wing.

And as I'm a Dragon/Ghost type, I can easily put my wing through the small window of the cage and then, open the locker. But I didn't escaped at that point. Cynthia had just entered with her Garchomp. She glared at me (I didn't really understood why, but no matters), and put her coat on one of the seats of the room. She seemed to wait for someone else.

And as I suspected it, it was -Oh, so great…- her grand-mother, who came into the room. That silly rotten apple had chased me me after an incident which arrived in Celestic Town. To explain, that day, I wanted to go above the town and watch the Mount Coronet. And I didn't really calculated where I had to settle on the land in top of the houses.

So: I slipped from up to down, and I wiped out her house and her husband too, right in front of her eyes. That doesn't help to have a good relationship with people. She was pregnant at that time, and decided to get her revenge about her husband's death. She ran after me in the WHOLE Sinnoh!

"AH! You're not so arrogant into that cage!" She spat when she saw me.

I unfolded my wing to remove the postillions she threw at me, and I showed her my back. Of course, she didn't appreciate it and she started to shake the cage as a waiter would do with a cocktail, while shouting 'BASTARD!'. I had to unfold my wings and placed my legs against the walls to not hit the cage.

"Stop it, grandma!" Asked Cynthia, before taking back the cage. "Can't you see there's a problem?"

"But that pokemon? No!" She replied quite rudely.

She's worse than Cathy: Mama Mia!

"Look at its size!" Said the Sinnoh champion.

The grand-mother groaned, replaced her glasses, and I saw two huge eyes closing and opening right in front of me, which was… Odd.

"Bah it went from high to small. But it doesn't change the fact that it is a bastard which disturbs everybody!"

"Shaymin explained to me that Arceus is behind this", explained calmly Cynthia, before replacing my jail on the table. "I wonder why he did that…"

"You really looked at the TV those weeks! It almost destroyed Floaroma Town a month ago!" Replied the old timer.

Cynthia was shocked. Then she said:

"What should I do of it?"

"Burn it, draw it! I don't care! Just make sure it won't be able to do anything else!"

Well, if I have a good memory, when we are a human person seen as a culprit before an audience, we have the right to ask for a lawyer. I WANT ONE TOO!

"I'll put it in the special room," decided finally the champion, before lifting up my jail and going out.

Her move was stopped by a cry.

"LANA! STOP!"

All of us turned our head and I saw a little girl going to a huge puddle, to remove what seemed to be a puppet. If she was five… Her mother tried to catch her, but it was too late.

The little one started to suffocate from the lack of oxygen and to complicate things, this water was a Black one. That means that pokemon can't touch it, or they have to be a Ghost type. The Aura is different, but not its aspect.

"Garchomp! Go and save her!" Ordered Cynthia.

Her pokemon stopped before the water and moved away from it. The little girl couldn't breathe anymore. Ignoring the shouts of Cynthia and of her precious rotten grand-mother, I unlocked the jail and flew to the girl.

I hesitated before plunging onto it, and she grabbed my tail. I went out of the water and pulled as hard as I could (What a heavy human one!). The mother said something, before taking back her daughter. I went to take the puppet and replaced it before her foot.

Cynthia ran toward us, and muttered:

"A Black water! Bastards from Team Galactic..."

I removed the water off my body and breathed heavily. She almost destroyed my tail...

"What's a Black water?" Asked rotten grandma, while glaring at me.

"A water modified by Team Galactic," answered Cynthia. "To be sure that only their Ghost type pokemons are able to go on some specific places. We can see a Black water only when our pokemons don't want to go on it."

"That's why that thing can go on it!" Groaned the grand-mother.

Cynthia hesitated before placing me on her arms. Her grip was strong, without roughness and she put me back into the cage. I didn't protest.

"Wait please! What's that pokemon?" Asked Lana's mother.

"Giratina, ruler of the Reverse World," informed Cynthia.

"The Giratina? But…"

"It had an issue with its size," explain the champion.

"I heard of it on television," said the mother. "But it saved my daughter."

"It tries to be forgiven for sure!" Said the dear rotten old grand-mother of Cynthia, before spatting on the floor. "That we forget that it killed my husband!"

"You've said it by yourself", replied Cynthia. "That was an accident. It settled on the weak floor above your house, and slipped from it."

"THAT'S NOT A REASON!" Shouted the elderly woman, before moving away.

Cynthia seemed to have a little brainstorming, and then, she said to me:

"I suggest you something. You help me to find Black waters and to purify them, and in exchange, you can stay with me. Nobody will disturb you, I make you the promise."

"Gira?"

What? Things like: I stay with you in cage until the moments you need me, and that's all?!

"Team Galactic is moving on since some times, now. They abducted an inhabitant from Jubilife City some days ago."

Jubilife City?! Cathy! Huh, I mean, that's one of the rare person I knew. I had to go there immediately.

I didn't wait for her to protest, and I went out of the cage and asked to Shaymin which was waiting not too far from us:

"Tell her I'm going back to Jubilife City!"


	15. The day everyone panics

**Hello everyone, how are you? This week's chapter of course! Thank you to OhMyGevalt for following this story, and I guess that's Calcifer Flame who put a review onto the Guest sign.  
**

 **Enjoy the reading, and don't hesitate to comment it!**

* * *

Chapter 15: The day everyone panics.

Garchomp was running fast, but Cynthia was quite good defending herself while biking next to it. Shaymin had told her my story, and the Sinnoh champion decided to follow me. I also said -helped by Shaymin- that I would help her after checking if Cathy was going well.

We arrived in the city on the afternoon, and I guided Cynthia in the small streets. I arrived in front of the entrance door of Cathy's house and shouted a lot of 'Gira!', hoping that the door would be opened. Cynthia helped me by knocking at the door.

A hand was seen, and I could see a safety locked (which wasn't here the time I was here).

"Who's there?" Said the suspicious voice of Leila.

"GIRA!"

There was one 'oh', and Cathy's mother opened the door wide.

"Giratina!" She said in a happy tone, before giving me a hug, which was rather a new thing for me.

Then, she saw Cynthia, and ordered:

"Quick! Come in!"

Cynthia placed her coat on one of the chairs of the living-room, while I went to the corner of the table which was mine when I lived here.

"I'm sorry, but with Team Galactic's acting, we're quite suspicious. Cathy's history teacher was kidnapped a few days ago, and everyone is scared…"

"Huh? And what does Team Galactic want?" Said the champion to herself, before taking the glass of water that Leila gave her. "Thank you."

"I don't know, but everyone suspects everyone. To be frankly, they wanted some information about you, Giratina..."

Of course! The history teacher! He took some interests on me! But I still didn't know where I could have seen his head before!

"So, you have a daughter called Cathy, that's right?" Asked Cynthia.

"How do you know her name?" Wondered Leila.

"In fact, Giratina had spoke of her, thanks to a Shaymin. It explained me that Cathy took care of this pokemon. That's why I came here with it."

"I knew you were a great pokemon!"

Tears poured from the face of Cathy's mother. She replied:

"She went out some days ago, with Riley in a desert place of Sinnoh. She wanted to have some more experience with pokemons thanks to her uncle. And my husband Hector, is now in report. When you arrived, I have been afraid that this would be Team Galactic."

Cathy was safe! Despite Lucario's problems to hit the right target, I knew that Riley was a good trainer.

Leila paused, and Cynthia explained what arrived in Celestic Town -mentioning the Black water- and our 'meeting'.

"I need to stop Team Galactic now!" Declared the champion.

"Have a rest here this night, please!" Begged Leila. "Team Galactic moves onto shadows, and I'm afraid that they would trap you in that town."

Cynthia paused a bit, before accepting.

"Okay. Tomorrow morning, I'll do a walk to see what's going on here. Where will I sleep?"

"Into Cathy's bedroom. Giratina will show you the way. It knows the place very well, after all!"

"Huh?" She replied surprisingly.

"Of course. We took care of it for almost a month", explained Leila with some gaiety in her voice, before taking the glasses to clean them. "Go in, I'll come later."

The champion shook her shoulders, and I guided her to the first floor.

"Does it bother you, if Giratina sleeps with you? It was here when it lived with us."

"It didn't cause you troubles?" Asked Cynthia. "I mean… Because of its reputation?"

"You should stop thinking that a pokemon is only what people are saying on it, trainer. Or you will never progress in your life!" Answered Leila, before taking out a pajama for Cynthia. "Think of what I said, and your look about the world will change."

Great answer to which I wish to said THANK YOU SO MUCH if I would be understood. Yeah, finally some friendship!

Leila went to bed and Cynthia arrived, wearing a pajama. This was quite amazing to see the one who attacked me before in pajama, and that she was about to sleep with me that night. Cathy's mother came back with two glasses full of fresh water. Cynthia thanked her before grabbing it and drinking it rapidly.

She went onto the bed and stared at me, probably wondering if I was something else than a banished and violent pokemon.

"I'm soooooooo tired!" She muttered, then she closed her eyes.

And, if I didn't touch the glass, that's because I saw there was a sleepy medecine inside. And this meant only one thing, Cathy was in danger.

* * *

On night, that was calm, but that didn't mean that I was relaxed. I looked onto Cynthia's pockets (in the kitchen) and pulled out Lucario's pokeball. That was hard but I managed to open it, and the pokemon went out.

"Cynthia and Cathy are in danger! There was some sleepy drug onto your trainer glass! She's sleeping as a Munchlax! Something will happen! I feel it!"

I directly spat that to Lucario, and if I had chosen that pokemon, that's because its Aura always gives it the right choice.

"Understood", it muttered, without asking for more precisions.

My tone was enough to be trusted.

"Let's go out."

Lucario opened slowly the window. I suggested it to grab Cynthia's other pokemons too, and to let them out. It approved and we went all out. Roserade complained that it was dark, but I shut its mouth by saying that it would not see the light quite often if it didn't help her sleepy trainer.

Voices made us move away, and as I thought, Team Galactic knocked at Cathy's house. Leila opened the door, and I heard nothing, because there was a too strong wind. A moment later, the team went out with an inconscious Cynthia.

"Our trainer!" Shouted Garchomp.

I didn't have the time to tell them not to go, that they ran towards Team Galactic as if they were one pokemon. There was some sounds of a pokemon battle, then a noise that I identified as an electric attack, and all the pokemons of Cynthia fainted.

I could just watch them being taken too by Team Galactic. If I had dare to fight, this would have been the equivalent of some suicide trying. I had to find Cathy, and I had an idea that could work on bluff.

* * *

"Giratina ?"

Leila's voice woke me up, and I took the time to find my surrenders. I stared with some surprise on my eyes at Cynthia's bed, trying to be the more convincing.

"Oh, Cynthia went out to check the city," lied very badly Leila. "She didn't want to wake you up."

I just nodded and followed her onto the kitchen. As I though, she touched something on her watch, but I acted as if I didn't see anything.

I ate without really care the pokemon food she found, and I prayed that my plan would work. Furthermore more, I had a royal view of the window I passed by a month ago. I've placed myself in order to see it perfectly.

First thing, Leila mustn't be endangered. And to accomplish that, I needed that Team Galactic come back. And, of course, it didn't took long.

If there's something I didn't regret about my actual size, it's that it allowed me to increase my speed. Leila didn't have to open the door wide that I was already out. They ran after me, but I had an advantage. I knew that place perfectly well, thanks to Cathy's walks around. I lost them in some streets.

I heard their shouts going silent, but when I thought that I was out of danger, they found me again. I had to take off again and went behind the huge screen of the city. I would be better for me to go out of the town, wouldn't it?

I was about to do that I planned, when a hand grabbed me by my neck. I just had the time to think 'what?' that I was placed under a cloth.

That wasn't Cathy, but another person since I didn't recognize the footsteps or the breathing of the one who was holding me. I didn't even try to struggle, this is pointless under a cloth.

Finally it was removed, and I saw that I was inside Mount Coronet. A little fat man was looking at me behind his grey glasses. He was pretty fat for sure! And he had lost some hair, and the little he had were grey. He was wearing a white clothes, as the nurses of the Pokemon Center. But that was for males, of course.

And he was telling me something too. But… Was my memory which didn't help?

"Wicked Team Galactic!" He spat. "Still after poor pokemons, huh?"

Since when -between Cynthia and that guy- the world complains about my destiny? There was a trouble somewhere, but I couldn't catch it. Oh, by the way, his voice was hoarse and used by life contents.

"- We can stay together!" He planned. "The Team is still searching for you, and I will help you. The report explained me your status's problem."

Something rather disturbing pushed me to accept his offer and I settled on his head.

"- Good! By the way, my name's Pluton!"


	16. The day I was fucked

**Hi everyone, how are you? I'd like to thank you, because there are more than 1000 views, that's really great. Okay, to explain you, in the French version, I thought that Charon was the actual name for "Pluton", from Team Galactic. I did a mistake, but I thought that was interresting to keep it and to write the story like this.  
**

 **So that, Giratina will say "Pluton" instead of "Charon", but it's the same figure. Thanks to Calcifer Flame for his review, and to the dozen people reading this fiction under cover (yeah, mystery... I love James Bond, although it has no common point with that story!).**

 **See you later, yah!**

* * *

Chapter 16: The day I was fucked.

Pluton? Don't know him! ( **Author's note:** Charon introduces himself with the French name, that's why Giratina will call him 'Pluton' during the whole story).

The small and fat guy went rapidly onto the tunnels of Mount Coronet, thanks to his Magby and we found the place which leads to Veilstone City. He went out, singing quite happily and stopped before that stupid statue representing both Palkia and Dialga, mixed together. He stared at it.

"Legendaries beings are always fascinating, huh… And you, as one of them, you know it more than everyone there."

Strange discussion -as all of the one about Beings in fact- and quite interesting too. Pluton went to the bike shop and I remembered of my first night here.

We stopped before the shop with the blue roof and he bought some stuff for the health of his pokemons. I waited outside, still wondering how I could find Cathy.

He said something about a travel to the Survival Area, where Team Galactic would have built a new Head Quarters, and I knew we were about to go there. He took out a pokeball and a Drifloom went out.

"Let's go to Mount Abrupt!" Commanded Pluton while grabbing the two paws the pokemon gave him.

Astonishingly, he didn't asked for Magby to return, and the Drifloom had a regretful look, or did I just imagined that?

"Be a good pokemon. My head isn't a bird ramification..."

Hum, okay… So, I need to move, that's it?

I reached the top of the Drifloom and asked:

"Can I?"

"Yeah..."

A neutral tone, the one that means 'no, I'm not about to defy and catch you, but in the end, I will finally do it'. But who was that Pluton?! I went on the pokemon, and said:

"If you're tired, I'll fly a bit, okay?"

"Do as you want..."

Great debate! We'll have a lot of fun!

The travel was quite peaceful, and we could see the island mentionned.

To be short, it is separated onto three sectors where trainers can recover, with some Pokemon Centers and the whole stuff which comes with. The other parts are full of wild pokemons which defy you if you're too much annoying. At Mount Abrupt, Heatran is still sleeping if the Magma Stone wasn't removed from its original place.

People are fighting for fun, and winners pick up the money of the losers. In fact, that's… A robbery act.

Well, okay, I don't have much to say about that, because when someone lose against me in my world, they gave me money too. But what do you want me to do with that?!

They are pesky! There's a place in the Reverse World where I PILED up the coins since the man invented the Wheel! AND THERE'S NOT A FEW! THAT REACHED THE CEILING OF THE REVERSE WORLD!

Furthermore, they didn't put that themselves, no! They let it where they had lose and DEAL WITH IT GIRATINA! REMOVE THAT SILLY THING WHICH WILL NEVER BE USEFUL IN YOUR EVERYDAY LIFE!

So, the place where I used to appear before the trainers who dared to defy me in my world which was classed in the: _'Do not cross the line, Renegate pokemon versus trainer battle scene.',_ nowadays, no one is able to come and fight me, because if we come there, we would killed, stuck by thousands and thousands coins! Okay, I exagerated too much… But why were they letting me their money in fact?!

Because after that, people complained that they are unemployed and that there's an economic crisis in Sinnoh...

"Would you stop shouting, please?" Asked me Pluton. "We've arrived."

Okay, so I was thinking while saying things too. Really?

The Drifloom landed on the Mount Abrupt, and Pluton used some repel in order to don't have to fight back wild pokemons. Magby lighted the place with Flash and we went deeper onto the mountain. I was wondering what Pluton wanted to do, when he pushed away a particular stone, after watching a strange sort of Pokedex.

Huh… I think you've made a huge mistake, here...

A raging hoarse could be heard onto the cave, and I went behind the Drifloom, which muttered to me:

"Run away! Team Galactic!"

"What?"

My question was interrupted by Magby which shot a stream of flames to the poor Ghost pokemon, knocking it out.

"Drifloom!" I shouted, before stepping aside and avoiding another shot, preventing me to finish as a baked Giratina.

"You're speaking too much, Drifloom!" Spat Magby.

It would have loved to go on, but a hoarse and deep voice as mine (when I have my original size of course!) -to tell you the effort that pokemon gave in order to scare the tourists- could be heard.

"WHO DARES?!"

Pluton and Magby stepped back, as Drifloom recovered slowly. But I saw the little man placing something on the Magma Stone and Heatran lost its meanings.

"Huh, huh, huh! That's great! Use Fire Beam!" Ordered Pluton to it.

And, as a nightmare, Drifloom finished seriously burnt and injured.

"Excellent!"

Hum, time to take our wings at our neck (can we say that? Author's note: French expression) and to run away!

Heatran prevented me from moving forwards with another Fire Beam.

"You wouldn't go now, Giratina… That would not be polite… Magby, Light Screen."

The thing surrounded me, and I had to hit it as hard as I could to break free. Heatran sent me somewhere on the cave, and Pluton grabbed me with his silly paws. I bit his hand, and he released me with a scream. Then finally, he pinned me onto the ground with his coat, and prevented myself from moving my wings and my legs, by placing myself on the back.

I stopped the catch time, and felt that I was put into a narrow place. The coat was removed and I could see again. A cage, great… With an electric door! This might convince me to stay calm...

"So…", said the wicked character. "Palkia, that's okay… Heatran… Too. Dialga's left and yourself. Knowing that the Griseous Orb had never been given from you, since you're not that confident… And the Adamant Orb is in… The Reverse World?! But you're not able to go back to it!"

And that's how the dirt started...


	17. Full title too long here 3 (sorry)

**Hi everyone, how are you? Thanks to Calcifer Flame and Nitro Indigo for their reviews. I'm glad this story is read by a lot of you, that's great.  
**

 **Enjoy the reading, and see you next time, yah!**

 **PS: I'll correct this story once I've published all the chapters, that will be more simple for me.**

* * *

Chapter 17: The day I was ask to recover my normal size.

Pluton stayed silent before his Pokedex, which was mostly indicating him where he could find the Adamant Orb.

Okay, let's recap for the one who had never wonder about myself (you should be ashamed, you ungrateful readers!), I'm living in another world, which is parallel from yours. To be honest with you, I'm quite bored all the day long, since I'm the only one living here, and I pass most of the time to watch you living your foolish life, kind of TV reality show if you want.

I can go to your world but I limited my visits after the episode "Cynthia's-grand-mother-is-about-to-get-revenge-for-her-husband-since-I've-accidently-killed-him-by-chasing-Giratina-through-the-whole-Sinnoh-which-wasn't-good-for-the-healthcare-of-the-baby" (born before the right day, but that was the foolish news).

As I really enjoy sun bathing (yeah, I'm a Ghost type loving the sun, and I don't care of what you think!), I comes sometimes to do… Sun bathing. That goes well or not.

Well, some time ago, I fought against Dialga and attemped to stuck it in my world because it polluted it, which didn't worked. I've met Shaymin and Ash, and then...

Go see the BO of the eleventh movie, or its plot, I'm really bad in telling stories...

At the end, Dialga lose its Adamant Orb that I put into the amount of money, that it won't be stolen. A huge mean of pressure, because it seemed that Pluton was able to control Palkia with its Orb.

Back to the present moment, Pluton was… Hitting his head against the wall of the cave. He had news about myself and knew perfectly well that I was unable to return in the Reverse World.

Oh, by the way, Mount Abrupt is the only place where we can feel my world (under the volcano, it's so warm that I loved to go there when I was depressive, so I opened a kind of 'portal').

At that hour, Pluton's projects were suspended because of a technical problem.

"Hum, that doesn't prevent me to bring you at the Head Quarters of Team Galactic. By doing this, you won't escape…", he said with a sinister smile. "Let's go, Magby, Heatran! And for you Drifloom, he said by returning his pokemon and going to the lave. You're foolish now..."

And without any process, he threw the pokeball in the lave. That shocked me. Even if I don't really care of pokemons in general, I was outraged. A thin cry of agony erupted, and Pluton looked at me in order to make me understand that if I didn't stay quite, I would end my life as Drifloom's.

I think I shivered at that moment...

* * *

 _Unknown attack. Unknown time. Giratina is unable to go from one world to another._

Pluton was reading Oak's notes. He had hacked them and all I could do was listening to wait he said.

"Shit… It's quite problematic… With two orbs, this might have worked, or until I reached what I wanted to, but here… I'm stuck because of you, bastard!"

The Head Quarters were in Veilstone City in fact. As a French expression said: Winning teams aren't removed, so that they chose that place. Pluton had ignored the remarks of the other commandants when he arrived. They wanted to know where he went. He had put Heatran into a pokeball, and had walked inside the huge building while holding my cage.

"I will have to use force. You, I promise that if you've moved while I go out, you'll regret to be created."

Ouh, don't worry. The door is electrolyzed, and furthermore, we went through a dozen of rooms, all of them with some fucking digital code. I wouldn't do a remake of 'The Great Escape', would I!

I was so mad at him, that I opened violently the door of my jail, ignoring the electric waves which tried to knock me out. Furthermore, electric attacks aren't really efficient against me. I had to find Cathy, and fast! I went near Pluton's coat (he let it on a chair) and grabbed the magnetic card which opened most of the doors there.

It was quite a silly mess until I understood how to scan the card on the door badge, but I finally managed to open it wide. I hided myself into some dark corners everytime I heard voices. One of them particularly helped me.

"Ouch! I don't know! Please, stop that!"

Cathy! And Pluton was before her with a Prinplup! I didn't know the story of that pokemon and the link with her, but it mostly scared Cathy. I had to do something. I saw a thing behind its neck. Probably some controlling device, or something like that.

Go to hell, Pluton with your plans! I plunged towards me and reached the pokemon. I left myself dropping on its back, and it suddenly turned to me and sent me a Bubble Beam. I had to unfold my wings and to target it, before making circles around it.

"Prinplup ! Surf !"

Oops !

I almost touched the ceilling when I dodged the giant wave. It seemed that my interruption woke Cathy up. She spat a 'sorry' and knock the pokemon out with her foot on his face. It went against the wall, and I grabbed the controlling device, and pulled it off its neck.

"Rah! Starting to be annoying, both of you! Magby! Use Solar Beam!"

Cathy and I closed our eyes when we saw the flames running to us, when a noise of water falling surprised us. Prinplup had just knocked out the Fire type and was facing Pluton. I went to its sides and the silly man had only one choice left: stepping back.

"Shit…", he muttered, before trying to close the door.

"Prinplup! Quick attack!" Cathy ordered.

The pokemon moved really quickly and Pluton discovered the happiness of being send against a wall.

"Let's run!" Shouted the karate girl, before grabbing myself by my neck.

Arg! She's killing me!

We (or to be more precised, they) started to run as if somebody would attempt to ours lives in the Head Quarters corridors. Cathy had placed me under her arm and I didn't know where we were going. Pluton's voice could be heard, but we didn't look back to see where he was at that point.

We arrived in a room and I pulled myself off her tight to settle on the Lustrous Orb. She moved her shoulders before taking it, and running again.

"THEY STOLE THE ORB, STOP THEM!" Screamed Pluton.

I looked at my left. I had a solution to escape that maddening place, and it was named Palkia.


	18. The day Palkia became our private taxi

**Hi everyone, two chapters for this week. Thanks to Calcifer Flame for his review.**

 **Enjoy the reading and see you soon!**

* * *

Chapter 18: The day Palkia became our private taxi.

I took the magnetic card from Cathy's hands, who was busy at that current moment and who was making some karate movements to the members of Team Galactic who dared to approach her. Prinplup was helping her, but they started to be too numerous for us.

I tried to open Palkia's door, but I couldn't. The card slipped from my mouth. Prinplup stopped an attack which would have knocked me out. I'll thank it later.

"Giratina! Give me the card!"

That voice… The history teacher! No…!

A hand appeared from the front door of a jail next to Palkia's. I gave him the object. The legendary being was just observing for the moment.

"Shieldon! Flash Cannon!"

Ah, I remember now! Newton! The history teacher! Not astonishing at all that he would know so much information about myself! I was glad to see him again, even if he indirectly tried to kill me.

Pluton cursed, as Newton opened Palkia's door. The ruler of Space spat a furious but how melodious screech, which made everyone stepping back.

"The orb! Use the orb!" I almost demanded to Cathy, forgetting that she didn't understand the pokemon language.

Palkia screeched again with rage when it heard me saying that, and pushed the first rang of Team Galactic members who stood on its path. Cathy was pushed on Palkia's tail, and she grabbed it in order to not be hit again. Palkia stroked Newton, as other members too.

Cathy screamed and I saw the Lustrous Orb shining. Great, she tried to mind control Palkia in order to go out, or maybe she was just scared at that current moment. She shouted again as Palkia sent her some enraged mental waves, to prevent any human control.

Pluton was stepping back slowly, looking at the scene. He glared at me, but didn't have the time to manage something else. Palkia started to blow up the HQ with Spacial Rend. Cathy screamed and the ruler of Space unfortunately noticed her.

"TAKE OFF! TAKE OFF! QUICK!" I shouted to the legendary being. "WE'LL SEE LATER ON FOR THE EXPLANATIONS!"

Palkia stopped moving when it saw me, then its eyes shone with its red color that explains you that you might have three seconds before being sent to death. Fortunately, Mars and Jupiter arrived and forced Palkia to step backwards.

"Prinplup! Help it to break free!" Spat Cathy, half-paralyzed with fear.

Her pokemon used Bubble Beam, Surf, and Hydro Pump to break the roof and allow Palkia to take off. I just had the time to feel that I was grabbed by Cathy and Palkia flew away from Veilstone City.

* * *

Palkia didn't even try to remove us from its back, because it was hurt when it managed to escape. It was more concentrated to fly than to take care of people who hold on its back. Cathy was firmly stuck a the basis of the wings, and I saw that we wouldn't fall because of the grab she had on me too. She was so scared.

The melodious tone of Palkia (which was cursing everybody, but no matter, it stayed quite melodious) could be heard and the pokemon reminded itself it had clandestine passengers onto its back. It started to make some looping which would have had its place on the World Book of Records. Cathy screamed again and Prinplup really tried to stay on its back.

"JUST SETTLE SOMEWHERE! She wants to go off your back, but you need to land on the ground!" I begged it.

Palkia glared at me, and then did as I asked. Cathy stopped crying, and breathed heavily.

"Giratina?! But how…?!"

"I explain you as she recovers. After that, you can hit if you want. All of this started the day I made an apparition by Floaroma Town, in the Flower Garden..."

That should be a great deal, but if it hit us after my explanations. Prinplup went on the floor and helped its trainer to land too. Luckily, Palkia didn't explode them, since it was busied by my speech. It stayed silent, and I heard it saying 'thanks' to Cathy who was still holding the Lustrous Orb. She might have said something nice to it.

"Bastards of Team Galactic!" It spat. "They took my control with my orb after weakening myself. And now, I will..."

I cut it off by giving back the precious object.

"Hum! You're not the kind of trusting pokemon!" It spat with a glare.

"I know, but that's not with my actual size that I will defy you!" I replied back.

"Where are we?" Asked Cathy's voice.

Good question. I had to think of it, since Palkia declared it settled somewhere without looking. Then I remembered.

"We are at the Turnback Cave. I hope the entrance to the Reverse World is still closed."

"Palkia, you're so beautiful!" Said Cathy. "Thanks a lot for what you did. And thanks to you too, Giratina. I finally find back my Prinplup!"

Then she gave a huge hug to her pokemon, then to myself, and bowed before the ruler of Space. Palkia remained calm.

"How will we go down, now?" She wondered.

It let out a hiss, and took her with all the carefulness it could. Cathy screamed a little, and Palkia let her go off its paws before the Turnback Cave.

"Well… Thank you very much", she said to it. "But you're hurt!"

Palkia looked at its shoulder and its hurt leg.

"You need some healthcare! And quick!"

Palkia shook its head. It wasn't really confident with humans and I understood it. I remembered of something.

"A trainer had left his bag by the entrance of my world. Nothing prevents us to look inside it, no?"

The being of Space tried to find a trap hidden into the tone of my voice, but I went near the bag and asked Cathy to come by. She shrugged her shoulders and came in. Palkia stayed backwards, but the girl understood by seeing the bag and opened it, near the fucking door leading to my world which was still OPEN!

"Nobody moves!" Asked Cathy to us.

And she put some spray against Icy attacks on Prinplup, then a spray at the wounds of Palkia and some spray against Fire attacks for myself. Then she wiped out the dirt of our bodies.

I made a small screech of happiness, and Palkia did the same with this son which reminds everyone of a melodious bell. Cathy laughed and gave a huge to her pokemon again.

"What will we do?" I asked Palkia. "Wherever we'll go, Team Galactic will find us."

"I have to go back to the Spear Pillars", sang the pokemon. "If Dialga appears, I'll explain it what's going on."

"Its orb is still in my world."

"Normally, this is a huge mean of pressure against it, but you should keep it for now. And you should better avoid Pluton to find that entrance, it spat while showing me the portal. Or we'll all be in danger."

"Since you'll hide yourself, that will do the trick, won't it?" I replied.

"Dialga's ruling Time, and a come back in the past would allow Pluton to grab everyone at once. The Adamant Orb has to be protected. For my part, I'll return into my dimension, but this won't stop that crazy man..."

Palkia was right. I suggested to everybody here to go somewhere else. It took off, and Prinplup brought us to the other part of the lake with Surf.

I was praying that we would be able to find somewhere we would hide ourselves. I had an idea. A place so easy to find that it would take long before Pluton would find us.


	19. The day of the chasing race

**Warning:** **silly mess here...**

 **Cathy, you're the best!**

* * *

Chapter 19: The day of the chasing race.

Cathy gave a huge embrace to her mother, and we went on the basement of their house. We were under a disguise (I was a Shaymin on its Sky form), and Cathy as a member of Team Galactic, and we've just arrived.

"I'm so sorry about the other day", she said to me. "I don't have news anymore of Cynthia, but I think she's alright."

The karate girl knew what happened between I and her mother, and the two made a huge party when Cathy explained how she found Prinplup. Hector went home late, and hugged us so hard that I thought my last hour had arrived.

Of course, we had to stay hidden. A kind of Star Wars movie, with the rebels… But it arrived that some times at night, I heard some arguing from Team Galactic's members, about us.

The house was watched by them, but Cathy had hidden herself into the pipe of the chimney, as myself, which gave us the right to take a very good bath to remove the dirt (Prinplup was in its pokeball during their searches).

Since she had her pokemon back, Cathy became very joyful and really took care of the both of us. We played the Molkki (Sweden game which consists at striking pieces of wood from number 1 to 12 and to have the more point you can) some evenings, and also other games which could be played inside the house, as the traditional Hide-and-Seek (I played the Giratina puppet, that was funny at some points till she suspended me by the tail to see if I was a fake or not).

Leila helped us to go out sometimes. As mother and daughter made the same size, Blondie became Brownie and Cathy could go out, acting as she was Leila. When we were very far from Jubilife City, she opened her bag and I flew a bit.

That was a quite boring life, but the fact that Team Galactic wanted to grab us for an unknown motive, helped us to endure it. Knowing that you would be hurt if you were caught really helped. Until the day Palkia made a huge mess.

The ruler of Space was called by the Legendary Trio of the lakes. Team Galactic had acted so softly that nobody noticed them. Pluton was inspired of Cyrus and ordered to Palkia to appear in our dimension by the Red Chain he built thanks to the Cre'. Will I have to precise it was under Pluton's mind control?

Well, we were outside when we heard some screams and Pluton arrived. He bombed us with a lot of Spacial Rent thanks to Palkia's abilities, and I think it was the first time I've made so many contortionists exercises to avoid a stupid and cynic death.

Magby laughed and I spat between two shots from the legendary being: "Wow! So great! About two weeks before finding us! Did Pluton buy a new brain to increase his intelligence?!"

It replied my question by an attack. I dodged and went away. I didn't know where Cathy was, we had been separated for long. Palkia targeted me with a Dragon Claws to stop myself, but I could avoid it thanks to my small size.

I saw that it was about to use Spacial Rent again, and I went just before Pluton while shouting:

"HERE ASSHOLE!"

Pluton who screamed "NO PALKIA, NO!"

Too late...

BOOM!

The Spacial Rent made him lose his glasses. And was about to scalp him.

"I SWEAR I'LL DESTROY YOU, RENEGADE!" Yelled the man, trying to put his glasses back on his nose.

I grabbed the item under his nose and flew away. But a Dragon Claws almost touched me and I let the object falling on his head. Pluton replaced his glasses and looked where I had gone.

"Palkia stop it!" He ordered.

The pokemon created a spacial distortion and I was trapped inside. I didn't even try to go out of it, with my little size it would have been pointless.

"Perfect! Find the girl now!" Groaned Pluton to other Team Galactic members.

Actually, he didn't have to look so far. Cathy hit him with her foot before grabbing the thing he was holding.

"Let Giratina go now!" She ordered to Palkia.

The spacial distortion vanished and I arose on her head.

"They're here!" Spat one of the members, while pointing at us.

Cathy wanted to run, but Pluton grabbed her by the ankle and she fell on the floor. I had to take off and plunged on Pluton's head, to make him realise the karate girl. He sent me his shoe on the head, and if I remember well, I had shouted 'Ouch!' at that moment.

He took the box and I saw only one solution to prevent him from capturing us. I went near Palkia and started to circle around it.

"Palkia! Stop the girl! Do not care of the minus thing!"

The legendary being went towards Cathy who had take a bike and cycled as if a serial killer was about to take her life (which wasn't really wrong in a way). And I did the stupidest thing I have done in my whole life! I arose on Palkia's left eye, blinding it suddenly.

It needed to settle because flying with only one eye left wasn't really recommended. It just missed to erase Pluton (which was too bad, this would have killed a silly bastard more on this earth), and the man insulted Palkia for about a minute, before manipulating his box.

Palkia roared and made another Spacial Rent which destroyed the TV studio. People who started to run panicked some more, and tried to move as far as they could from Team Galactic.

Then the being of Space shivered its head, and I had to let it go. It gave me some elan and I took some distance before Pluton would have the bad idea to finish myself. But he was also needing me if he wanted to have the Griseous Orb. Now, I just had to go far away from the psychopathic man and myself. And to find Cathy too.

I was lucky because that day, there was a lot of wind, and I could go fast without too much efforts. I finally found Cathy in front of me. She had just left her bike and was entering into Mount Coronet. I arrived next to her as Prinplup went out of its pokeball and was about to use Surf.

I didn't really have the choice now. And the descision I was about to take would endangered the worlds until their ends if I really make it...


	20. The day I offered Cathy my friendship

**Hi, everyone, this week's chapter. Thank you to everyone who put a comment, read, fav, and followed till now.  
**

 **See you soon. By the way, I apologize, you'll understand why when you'll arrive at the end of this chapter.  
**

* * *

Chapter 20: The day I offered Cathy my friendship.

Cathy jumped as I shown myself before her.

"Oh, that's you…", she muttered.

There was something irritating in her tone, and I thought of the Cathy who found me under the jar of bronze. Prinplup returned in its pokeball, and Cathy groaned.

"It's to hard to climb there! We'll never make it!"

I pushed her towards, and grabbed her by the collar. I pulled as I could and Cathy understood. She grabbed the stones and climbed as she could. I tried to hold her but she was too heavy for my small body. She finished on the ground and on her butts.

"Thanks but we can't make it with your smurf size. How will we…?"

Did Prinplup understood that we were stuck here? It went out of his capsule and created some steps made of ice.

"So cool! Well done!" She said, before starting to climb. "Be careful, that's quite slippy!"

I pushed her back with Prinplup to prevent her from falling again. We managed to reach the road of summit of Mount Coronet and I could negociate with some Cornebres. They accepted to bring us to Snowpoint City in exchange of some Poffins.

"That's not far enough", complained Cathy. "We need to find uncle Riley. He will help us."

"Hold tight!" Ordered a Cornebre. "The last time we saw him, he was in Mount Abrupt! We'll go there, but it will cost you more Poffins."

* * *

"Thanks guys!" Said Cathy, after they finished eating the Poffins inside the box, and that they were now taking off. "Do you really think we'll find uncle Riley here?"

I gave her a 'I-don't-know' face, and she hissed a bit.

"Let's check. We'll be fixed."

We arrived in the room where Heatran was sleeping before Pluton made his mess, and Cathy shouted several times her uncle's name. I searched him as I could, but we didn't find him anywhere.

"Please, don't tell me he's gone!" Said Cathy. "Some times, he goes to the Survival Area, but he never stays there too long!"

What? And you're saying that now?! After two hours of researches?!

"Let's go out!" Suggested Cathy.

We remained silent during the return, and once we went out, I prevented Cathy from going forwards.

"What?!" She spat at me. "Huh?"

He astonishing face was because I started to shine in a bright light. She froze as my body was getting warmer and warmer. The light made shine the 'crown' on my head, as people are describing it. Then the light became a small orb and went before Cathy, who caught it on her hands.

And, suddenly, I was able to see her thoughts, the things she would never say to her parents. She couldn't do the same with me, because I blinded my mind to her thoughts, but I said to her thanks to telepathic waves:

"Here's the Griseous Orb. Don't lose it! This object is the sign of my friendship to you."

Cathy nodded slowly, her eyes still looking at the precious thing I just gave her. That cost a lot to myself, since I didn't really trust people, but if this was necessary...

She was about to say something when Palkia's roar could be heard. I could hardly dodge a Dragon Claws, and it hit me on the back. I finished on the ground.

"Giratina!"

Cathy wanted to run between Palkia and myself, but a foot fell on my left wing, which lead to a beautiful CRACK, and stopped her. I sent her a violent hurting wave and Cathy fainted a bit. As the foot wasn't removed, I attacked it with my small claws to make it move away.

Pluton just laughed, before moving it as if he was getting rid of a spider. I pulled by pure instinctive reflex, but that just hurt me some more. It cracked again and I had to block Cathy, to not make her faint because of my pain.

"Don't move silly thing, or this is going to be worse for you!" Warned me Pluton.

The pain prevented me from thinking clearly, then the wicked man grabbed me by the neck, removed his foot of my wing (I was good for another check up at a Pokemon Center), and lifted me up.

"Did you really think that you could escape?" He said in his soft voice which warned of some torturing time after the speech. "But Palkia is the ruler of Space. That wasn't really hard to find you and to teleport near..."

Pluton moved the arm which was holding me, and I found myself above a small lake of lave. My left wing wasn't responding anymore, and it hurt too much for moving. Furthermore, he was holding my neck too tightly and I could barely breath. So I stopped the struggle, and he was wearing gloves, so I couldn't hurt him with my small claws.

The warning was clear: try something and Giratina will finish finish on a barbecue. Without spicy sauce. Cathy stayed where she was standing and I really approved her descision.

"Listen girl. The Griseous Orb… Give it to me!"

Cathy shook her head as I mentally shouted 'NO!'. Pluton hissed a bit, before moving down the arm which was holding me. The lave was too close for my comfort and my stomach was warmed. I had to lift up my legs and the tail to not finish as a Giratina sausage. Still without some spicy sauce.

"Let me tell you a story, girl", said Pluton in his wicked voice. "It's about a legendary which was banished for its violence upon the human world, a long time ago. Arceus -the creator the Sinnoh region- had to create for it a world, called Distortion or Reverse as you can find it on books. It is ruling it with an iron fist and is very protector and territorial. Arceus used to create its world to hold the human one and to prevent our world from a potential collapse."

Cathy paled some more as I begged her to not listen to him. Pluton went on:

"This legendary has equal powers as the one of Palkia and Dialga, and is threatening for everybody on this earth. And every legendary owns an orb that they decided to give to some trustful humans. But once an object is given, you can't take it back, pretty logical huh?"

"The legendaries regretted it some time later, but Giratina was smarter than them. It wasn't confident with humans and decided to never give it. His friendship was win by few people, but this orb."

"But it is in danger now and it decides to give it to a small little girl who took care of it, even if she didn't wanted to at basis."

Cathy was so tensed and she sent me some waves which lost me a bit more. The lave burnt the end of my tail. And Pluton's arm was moving down because of my weight.

"Well, she's trapped and decided not to give the object to the one who demanded it. And the confidence of a poor legendary which wasn't understood very well by humans, then reduced, seen as a thief and hated some more… This confidence was broken and it died because of this girl's fault."

"NO!" Yelled Cathy.

"That's one of the possibilities, girl! Or Giratina understood that it had make a huge mistake by giving his Griseous Orb to a human, but this human let it live some times more. The choice is yours!"

" _I'm so sorry..."_

Cathy...

The pushed the orb to Pluton's feet, who bent down and took it. He spat some freaking laughs and wicked ideas appeared in my head. A good thing that my pain pushed them away.

"Thank you, you nice and naughty girl", he spat with that hateful voice.

And the hand which was holding me above the lave, released my neck.

* * *

 **Loved that cliffanger, didn't you?  
**


	21. The Day I Knew Cathy's Past

**Hi everybody! This week's chapter! Thank you to everyone who read this fiction till know, and to NightTheWatcher for the follow and Calcifer Flame for the review.**

 **Just a question: I wrote the French part (I haven't finished it yet but I've done 16-17 chapters...) and I wanted to know if you want me to translate the next part, or if I finish with the 25th chapter?**

 **Please give me answers about it, the second part in French is going rather well for the reading, so maybe will it work in English too. If you agree, I think I'll continue it in this story (this is better for the one reading a story divided onto several parts in a same file).**

 **Have a good reading and see you next time.**

* * *

Chapter 21: The Day I Knew Cathy's Past.

"Giratina..."

Something was softly pushing me on my right wing. I opened my eyes and saw Cathy, kneeled to my level, who was looking at me in a worried gaze. I slowly turned my head and wondered where we were. My brain suddenly restarted.

Pluton had released me above the lave, but Cathy had just the time to order to her Prinplup (went out so fast of its pokeball that it impressed her) to use Bubble Beam. Of course, that pushed me against the wall of the cavern and it knocked me out too. But it prevented me to finish as one of these chickens that people who are playing at _Pokemon Platinum Version_ liked to eat.

The last thing I managed to hear was 'take them to the base' and I blacked out. And now, we were on a jail.

"I'm so sorry…", she said with very small tone. "I didn't want to give him your orb. Why is it so important? Is that because he can control you with it?"

Yeah. But if you have a huger will than the creator of the orb. Cathy felt Palkia's rage and my pain.

She took me, but I pulled myself away from her because she hurt me when she did it. But she didn't take my action as I. A tear felt on the floor.

"I… I… F-Faint… All…T-The Things... I am doing…, she sobbed. They… They took… P-Prinplup…. And..."

I went closer to her and climbed on her laps as I could. The attack had hurt me more, and I knew that I would not use my left wing before some time. She looked at me and cried more.

"I… Did… Didn't… Want… To..."

Didn't want to?

"That… We… B-Become… F-Friends..."

Huh? Did I miss something?! That's nice...

"P-Prin… P-Prinplup… Was… My… F-First… P-Pokemon… And… One… Day..."

She could hardly breath with her sobs and I didn't know what I could do at that current moment. But my disturbing presence with her since the beginning was surely linked to what she was about to say.

"T-Team… Rocket…. Trapped us, Prinplup and I… R-Rare… P-Pokemon… T-They attacked us… And that… M-Mentally… Disturbed… I-It… It… W-Went away… Without… Trying to… S-See me… A-Again..."

Cathy had taken me without noticing and placed me in her arms while looking I wouldn't be hurt some more in the process, thanks to that bastard of Pluton.

"I-It was… T-Two years ago… A-and… That really B-Broke me… M-My dreams… Of becoming a… P-Pokemon trainer… S-So… W-When I found you… I… I acted… As a hateful girl… To prevent you from… B-Befriending me…", she went on.

She cried out as I understood slowly. I pushed her to go on by pulling a bit her T-shirt and some small screeches. Cathy removed the tears from her face and said after snoring a bit:

"So… W-When I went out… I thought… That it would be all… T-That you would be… E-Enough pissed off to… N-Not come back… I… D-Didn't want that… T-The same thing… T-They did to Prinplup… H-Happened to you..."

Wow! In fact she was glad to take care of me, but she did all that to prevent me to be hurt some day because of her?! I said a small 'Gira' before giving her a hug.

"I… I'm… I apologize… G-Giratina… You're a stupid one… Y-You're too nice with people… You shouldn't… F-Forgive me like that..."

Hum, if you wanted it or not, that wouldn't change the situation we were in. So this would be better to work together, wouldn't it? I pulled a bit of her hair. Cathy removed her tears again, took a deep breath and muttered:

"Thanks so much, G-Giratina… T-Truly, I don't understand why you were banished… You're nicer than other pokemons on that earth… Do you think we can start again and become friends some days?"

Of course! Look: I'm nodding! From up to down! We'll fight, but together this time!

"If I tried the karate, that was to protect myself from wild pokemons. But there's another advantage here, the door is composed of wood. And I can break it with a hit."

Huh, well… By the way? Where were we? Blablating, that's nice, but that didn't tell us where we were...

"Move away!" She ordered me, while taking another deep breath.

Cathy tensed herself, facing the door, and hit it suddenly with her feet. It almost collapse and she started to run (after taking me of course, I didn't want to finish my days in the SPA!: In French that's an association which takes care of abandonned animals). We went throughout some corridors where we lost ourselves, and finally, Team Galactic members forced us to stop and hide somewhere.

"I must grab some Team Galactic clothes", she muttered. "Listen Giratina… You will do..."

I went out of the place we were hiding ourselves, and spat some 'Gira!' as I'm the one who could do them. A guard saw me and shouted a 'Hey!' before running after me. What I didn't realised was that I wasn't as fast as when I was flying and he grabbed me just before the place Cathy was still hiding herself. She said to him:

"Hi! How are you dude?"

"Yeah. How's going? Pff, I'm just tired of my stupid job," complained the guard. "I don't even know why I have to bring Giratina to the commander…"

Cathy who was about to knock him, stopped and replied:

"What?"

"Yeah. He wants to do something when he comes back from the Turnback Cave, but I didn't understand well. He wants to do something with the Ada-thing..."

I couldn't believed it! Pluton went on the Reverse World to take Dialga's orb!

"Hep both of you!" Spat another guard.

"It's alright. They're with me and I have to move them to another room," said the first guard who was still holding me.

The other one moved his shoulders and left, as the other man replaced me correctly in his arms. Then he complained:

"A lot of us prefered when Master Cyrus was ruling Team Galactic. He was acting a bit strangely, but that was better than with this one… That man is only thinking for his comfort, and erase everybody who dares to stand up against him. Even Mars, Jupiter and Saturn have difficulties with him. I'm sure he used Master Cyrus' disappearance to rule us..."

"May I?" Asked Cathy, her hands reaching myself.

"Oh, yeah… Of course! Sorry. You should better return to your jail before being seen that someone else than me..."

Cathy tried something.

"How can we get out of it? I don't know what your master's planning to do, but we're not able to stop him now…"

"Huh? I'll grab some handcuffs and a cage, it's the only way for you to go out without issues."

The karate girl didn't really like to be handcuffed, and I went inside the cage, the handcuffs' key in my mouth, as the guard closed the door without locking it, so it was opened in fact.

"Okay, let's go, girl!" Spat our 'guard' while pushing Cathy with his hand, the other one was holding my cage.

"Don't act too much", she replied him by a murmur.

He had to act it if we wanted to go out. But, once we were out, Pluton was (again) in front of us. He said:

"Ah, great timing! Bring them now, that we'll start!"

The guard looked at us with a sorry gaze, and pushed us to Mount Coronet, waiting for Pluton's orders.


	22. The Day Pluton Told Iz Plan to the World

**Hello everybody, this week's chapter. A very short one I know (but it was short in French too!). Thanks to Calcifer Flame for the review (it's nearly the end of this story guys, hold on!).  
**

 **Enjoy the reading, see you later, yah!**

* * *

Chapter 22: The day Pluton explained his plan to the world (or to the readers of that fiction).

Members of Team Galactic were around us, and they forced Cathy to enter into a room with a strange draw in its center. I shivered as I recognized Palkia and Dialga (both inside a cage), staying as quite as statues.

They pushed us in a corner, and the placement of the two other legendaries with me made a triangle. I noticed that the guard had pushed closer my cage to Cathy's hands (they were handcuffed behind her), and I dropped the key in the left one.

"You!" Groaned Pluton to the guard who was holding me. "Put it there!"

He placed my cage on a pillar made of some stone, and I saw the three orbs shinning in the center of the triangle, that Palkia, Dialga and myself were making.

"What are you planning to do?" Cathy dared to ask.

"Very good question" replied Pluton, before placing himself before her. "I'll let you see the whole with your pokemon, don't worry."

He threw Prinplup's pokeball on the ground, and the Water type ran to its trainer.

"See the orbs? They will be very useful. Each is linked to the pokemon which created it, and in Giratina's case, it allow the renegade to change from Alternative form, to its original one. But you will tell me _'it's not to allow the legendary to change its form that you've stolen Palkia and Dialga's orbs too'_ (while imitating Cathy's voice quite creepy) _._ And you will be right."

Pluton paused, staring at me. He frowned and stepped closer, before locking the cage.

Shit…

He went on:

"Do you know the name of the creator of Sinnoh? And of the whole world by extension?"

Cathy shook her head, before saying:

"It's Arceus, isn't it? Newton spoke about it in the book dealing of the Reverse World and its ruler. It created both our world, the one of the renegade and aslo the ones of Palkia and Dialga."

Ah? Was that the book she read? The more this story goes on, the more I'm astonished.

"Great! The orbs react to their pokemon. But if the will of a human is stronger than their, they obey as if they were puppets."

To show was he was saying, Pluton took the Lustrous Orb and Palkia started to say 'hello' with its paw, before grinning at me. I shown my tongue to Pluton, who answered it with a cold laugh.

"But Giratina is too stubborn and moreover, has the strongest will I've ever seen, so I will have to use you as a mean of pressure."

Pluton clapped his hands together, and Cathy was hung at the edge of the higher cliff. Prinplup was paralyzed by an electric attack. Then, the evil man turned to me.

"Allow me to explain… Do as I say, or she'll finished as a carpet! Understood?"

I groaned with frustration, but I couldn't give Cathy up. Pluton took the orbs, and I blinded my mind to his fought. I could hear his voice inside my brain.

"Palkia, Dialga, Giratina ! Use your will to link your spirits to the heavens!"

I knew what he was about to do, but with Cathy as a hostage, I couldn't really do something to stop him. I did as he asked and waited for his next demand.

"Palkia: Spatial Rent! Dialga: Roar of Time! And you, Giratina: anti-matter!"

As I wasn't really able to manage an attack at that current time, I imagined myself using Shadow Force. Luckily, that worked.

The middle of the triangle was shinning more and more, and sixteen little plates appeared. They mixed together to form a rainbow ball. Pluton grabbed it and placed it with our orbs.

"Oh Arceus! Listen to me! I order you to appear into the pentacle!"

The temperature went cold, before going up. Team Galactic members stepped back, and the wind pushed a bit my jail. I pushed it while hitting the wall on my right and it fell on the floor.

Too busy with his blablating, Pluton didn't notice I managed to break free. I ran while cursing my foolish wing and arrived near to Cathy. Men were too subjugated by the powerfulness of our orbs to look at me.

I pushed away Pluton's thoughts, and he understood that I ran away. He swear some good words, but I didn't care of it. I had to free Cathy. The fact was that she was too high for me, and I couldn't fly.

"ARCEUS! COME NOW!"

A roar of fury could be heard. Team Galactic members ran away as beheaded chickens, and allowed me to move where I wanted. Pluton lift up the rainbow orb and it started to lightened the room.

Cathy scream, as terrified as she was, and I couldn't blame her since I was scared too.

"NOW!" Shouted the wicked man.

A portal opened. The wind blown me away. And Arceus answered Pluton's demand.


	23. The Day I had to Battle Against God 1

**Hello Every body! How are you?  
**

 **This week's chapter, as usual. I don't know yet if I will translate the next part of the story or not. I'm still busy with my studies and my family too, so... Well, I don't know. I'm glad this fiction worked well (only two chapters left after this one, yeah!). Maybe will I, but not now.**

 **I would like to thank every one who reads this chapter (and the ones before of course), plus Calcifer Flame who put a review too.**

 **Don't hesitate to comment, but I have to admit it, while tapping and translating this fiction, I've got a lot of fun.**

 **Furthermore when it comes to Arceus, you can say 'he' or 'they' if you know or not the person, whereas in French it's: "Il" which corresponds mostly to 'He'. (Okay, I'm not in French class, sorry).**

 **Enjoy the reading, and see you next time!**

* * *

Chapter 23: The day I had to battle against God (1)

Arceus opened their eyes, and stared at what they could see. I muttered a 'no!', and they looked at me without any feeling in their eyes.

"Listen to me Arceus! I order you to use your powers against people who won't respect me!"

Arceus stared at Pluton and myself, noticing that someone was trying to control them while they would not to. An electric discharge went throughout all my body, and my wing was healthy again. Unfortunately, they couldn't do anything else, because Pluton managed to control their will with the rainbow orb (do not mistaken with the sixteen plates which can't be removed of Arceus's body if they didn't want it), and his strange Pokédex.

I took off when Pluton was about to take Palkia and Dialga's orbs, and stole them under his nose. Palkia roared and moved away from the pentacle, Dialga took back its orb, and Pluton had to ask Arceus to stop Dialga's Roar of Time.

"Kill the girl!" He demanded to the God of the gods.

And, as a nightmare, I saw the shot hitting the edge of the cliff. I didn't even think and plunged down.

"AHHHH !"

Cathy was dropping as a stone. She managed to open her handcuffs, but this wouldn't be useful now.

I went under her, and felt another will. The one which commanded me to help other, whatever they had done. I really liked that girl, and I would do everything for her at that current moment. The next moment, Pluton was pushed away by a Giratina which had regain its normal size.

"That can't be! Arceus! Annihilate them!"

The God started to create a ball of light, which they sent at me. I answered with Aura Sphere and the two shots collapsed. Cathy screamed of surprise. She was on my head and didn't know what she could do now.

Palkia and Dialga, freed from Pluton's mind control, started to shot Dragon type attacks to Arceus and I helped them with Dragon Claws. Unfortunately, Arceus used their plates and they dodged our moves.

"Let me go down, Giratina! I'll handle Pluton!" Asked Cathy.

I went down to a path and let her jump off my head. She managed to hide herself from the man's look.

Arceus sent me away with a Ghost type attack, and I hit the wall with a painful cry. they shot then a lot of shots which went too fast so that we couldn't duck them. Palkia, Dialga and myself fainted.

"You can do nothing against me!" Shouted Pluton. "Arceus! Take care of them so that they'll never interfere against my plans again!"

I dodged an attack and saw that Cathy grabbed my orb. I ordered her 'throw it in the sky', and I took it as she did so. Pluton stopped moving, puzzled during the time I started to shine. I recovered my original form, and grabbed Arceus with my six tentacles. Palkia and Dialga shot at it, and it had to create a light screen to not be hurt.

"Shit!" Spat the member of Team Galactic.

Arceus sent me a powerful light and I had to use Shadow Force to avoid the hit. The thing surprised the god, and Palkia and Dialga pinned them on the ground of the cave.

I was searching Pluton. I had to take back Arceus's orb or it would destroy us while that Old Timer's orders! I also saw that Cathy was paralyzed by a rock from one of Arceus's attacks. She cursed because she couldn't stop Pluton anymore. That man was on a thin path, a path which was above a river of lave. A wrong move, just a scared one, and Pluton wouldn't be anymore!

My plan was almost simple. I bent down to Pluton to make him release the orb and...

… Wait a minute!

What do you think I was about to do to him next, you sadistic persons!

If I could avoid murders, that would be great. No, I was just about to scare him, not to push him onto the lave. I'll annihilate him later. And to be nice with him, I appeared above the lave. Pluton jumped back and grabbed more the orb. He screamed a 'Arceus!' but that last one was busied by one of Palkia's spatial distortions.

I bent my head to the high of the path, and he tensed some more. I roared, as I tried to grab him with a tentacle. Pluton plunged back, and drop the rainbow orb.

And, as in a slowed scene, our heads turned to the object which made three 'Clong!' each time it hurt the ground, before falling in the river of lave under me, and to be destroyed with a cry of agony.

Pluton and I started at each other, the first one saying 'oops!' when I thought it.

"FOOLISH HUMANS! ALWAYS DOING WRONG THINGS!"

Arceus complained with their powerful roars about the loss of their orb. Pluton stepped back, really afraid and he finished in the top of my head. I was about to remove him, but he shouted:

"MOVE! MOVE AWAY! QUICK!"

As said, I had to move away from the place I was currently standing in, as Arceus sent us a thousand of shots, which would have knock down more than one legendary.

"YAH !"

Arceus managed to get rid of Dialga, and was taking care of Palkia. The legendary used Water Fall as I sent Arceus an Aura Sphere. And, the miracle happened.

Palkia's move didn't hurt Arceus whereas mine. They were able to defend themselves from one type per type only.

"Let's move away! Begged Pluton. I beg you!"

I beg you, I beg you… We must stop the God of the gods before they will destroy the whole Sinnoh region, mustn't we? And they reduced me because I didn't the same they were doing now...

Palkia and I accorded ourselves and we started to shot Arceus while synchronizing our moves, and with a different type for each.

That worked well until the moment Arceus understood our plan, and sent us backward. I fell next to Cathy who screamed because she was afraid I would kill her in the process (I knew now that being erase by giant things wasn't funny, so I understood her pretty well there).

"Arceus is about to destroy everything! What should we do?" She asked me after I removed the rock from her legs.

"I think that Arceus is unable to leave Giratina's world without its permission...", tried Pluton, still on my head.

"So what?" Groaned Cathy.

Wait a minute! Don't tell me you want me to drag Arceus in the Reverse World, so that with Palkia and Dialga's helps, we'll stop them inside my dimension?

"Giratina could drag Arceus in the Reverse World, so that with Palkia and Dialga's helps, it will stop them inside its dimension..."

I'm a fortune teller duty, yaouh!

Bad idea, but there, there wasn't much choices. I gave back my orb to Cathy and asked her to explain at Palkia and Dialga Pluton's plan.


	24. The Day I had to Battle Against God 2

**Hello everybody. One chapter more, and this fiction will be finish! Thank you to Calcifer Flame for the review, and enjoy the reading.**

 **Bye.**

* * *

Chapter 24: The day I had to battle against God (2).

To drag Arceus in my world… Ok, but how?!

"Maybe with Shadow Force, they will be surprised and…", started a scared Pluton.

I didn't really want to reach the Reverse World with that man, but that was the only solution, since we had to fix his mistake.

I opened a portal with my mouth, and went back into my world. Still watching that Pluton wouldn't jump off my head and ran away, I closed the vortex, and used the mirror things to find where Arceus was now. they had removed the two other beings. Then I went under their legs and I opened another portal and used my clutches to grab them.

Arceus shouted with rage and frustration. Palkia and Dialga hit them on their back, to help me to drag the God of the gods into my world. But, even with this help, I couldn't manage it.

"Garchomp! Dragon Claws!"

"Shieldon! Flash Cannon!"

I could see Newton and Cynthia. This two managed to break free and were helping me to drag Arceus in the Reverse World.

"Prinplup! Bubble Beam!" Demanded Cathy.

With all these helps, I could trap the God inside my dimension. Palkia and Dialga went in after them. I was surprised to see that they also took the three humans with them.

Palkia created a spatial distortion which trapped Arceus some more, and I used that time to close the vortex.

The next part of the battle was too confused for me, since most of the shots were destroying the pillars which held the Real World, so I had to fix it and to stop the shots when I could. Good thing that Newton was here too, because he asked his Shieldon to help me.

In fact, Pluton, was the only one who didn't do anything. Oh, yes! Sorry! He _was_ doing something. He was screaming. But that was a huge thing to do, so do not ask him more, please.

As I wondered if Arceus would stop one day, Cathy had an idea. She took our orbs and asked us:

"Would it be possible to recreate Arceus's orb, as Pluton did before?"

Palkia, Dialga and I brainstormed, before saying in a same voice:

"I think… This would calm Arceus down, wouldn't it?"

"Maybe", started Dialga. "But how will we do that, since Arceus is busying us with their shots?"

"Giratina?" Asked me Palkia. "Can you bring Pluton to Cathy? If they are together, they'll be able to do something."

"Okay, guys. I'll see with Cynthia too. Deal with Arceus during that time."

I arose next to Cathy and bent down my head so that Pluton could jump off, what he did with an incredible speed, if sometimes I would have decided to make some looping at more than one hundred meters high.

"What the…?" He started to ask.

"You! I swear that if you won't help up, I'll kick your ass!" Threatened Cathy.

I really love this girl! Really!

"Listening…", he said in a murmur.

"Bring Cynthia here! I'll handle that!" Said Cathy.

I answered that with a small screech, and went near to Garchomp's trainer. She was also looking for the moment she could help Dialga, as Palkia was slowly recovering from some hits.

"I borrow your trainer", I said to Garchomp. "Tell it to the others!"

It nodded and Cynthia screamed when I lift her gently with my clutches.

"Giratina! What the hel…? Ah!"

Cynthia screamed a bit when I dropped her above the floor. I didn't do that because I was a sadistic pokemon, but because the gravity here prevented her to hit the floor too hard.

"Cynthia! Giratina, Palkia and Dialga are about to recreate Arceus's orb. We need your help, as Newton's and Pluton's to busy them. The Old Timer (who answered these words with a 'Hey!') had explained me what I have to do, and the beings agreed. This would stop Arceus."

"Understood! What shall I do?" Asked Cynthia.

"Try to synchronize your attacks with different types for all your pokemons, Pluton and Newton will do as you, I'll ask the legendaries to recreate Arceus's orb."

Cynthia nodded, before barking at the Team Galactic member:

"You! Release your pokémons! Now!"

"Yes Madame!"

Pluton did what she asked to, and I noticed that the 'Madame' pleased to Cynthia, because she looked more proud of herself.

"Giratina! We'll need a very huge place!" Asked Cathy.

"One, two, three… Fire with all you have!" Cynthia ordered and Newton and Pluton synchronized their attacks on Arceus.

"Follow me, guys!" I said to Palkia and Dialga, after taking Cathy on my back.

I reached the place where the money touched the ceilling.

"Huh?" Started Cathy.

"We can't say…," continued Palkia by the orb.

"That this place is really huge…," finished Dialga.

"I know" I complained. "But that's the only one I have…"

"Understood" spat the two beings with a tired groan.

Five seconds, a Spatial Rent, a Roar of Time and a Shadow Force later (only for the physical condition for my part), and the whole amount of money was pushed into the Turnback Cave, cleaning up my world. Well, I lied there. This wasn't the only place which was huge, but as I was a lazy being and I needed some maid to clean it up…

I noticed that I was thinking by the orbs when Cathy, Dialga and Palkia shouted in a synchronized voice at me:

"GIRATINA! YOU LAZY BEING!"

"Hum, sorry guys. Still mad at me?"

"Pff…"

"Let's go!" Asked Cathy. "Giratina on the left, Dialga on the right and Palkia at the opposite of the two. Then Palkia, Spatial Rent! Giratina, Shadow Force! And you Dialga, Roar of Time! Ready?!"

We prepared ourselves to release our best move, waiting of the signal of the karate girl.

"NOW!" She shouted.

We fired with all the strengh we had, and a rainbow orb started to shine.

Cathy shouted a "Wow! So great guys!" and took the object. She tensed and Arceus stopped the fight. We helped the girl to calm it down with our orbs (touching Arceus's), and our will was stronger than their.


	25. The Day Pluton Became A House Maid

**Hi, everybody. The final chapter! I would like to thank every one who read till here, put a review, fav or followed. I won't translate a next part, I'd rather to stop here.**

 **I hope you really liked this story, and I apologize for all the mistakes I made during the updates.**

 **Have a good reading, and see you next time, maybe.**

 **Thank you very much.**

* * *

Chapter 25: The day Pluton became a house maid.

Arceus arose on an island of the Reverse World. Our four spirits managed to calm them down.

"Huh… I see you've managed to work together," said to us the God of the gods. "My lesson taught you something, hadn't it Giratina?"

"Which lesson?" Asked Dialga.

"Tell you later", I replied. "I guess you want to go out of my world?"

"Yeah, this would be great", dared to say Palkia. "This place is a bit… Silly."

"More 'dead' than silly", I corrected happily. "But…"

"…"

"Hum… Bring these humans back, okay?"

And without waiting for a respond, I flew to Cynthia. Cathy was smiling at her, and gave the champion the orb, before jumping on the top of my head. Cynthia touched it and I said:

"Go on, go on! The Giratina Express is about to take off. Next station: Celestial Town!"

She answered me by a small laugh, before settling on my back. I also picked up Newton and Pluton (who had tried to escape without success).

I went to the ceilling of the Reverse World and opened a portal. Palkia, Dialga and Arceus went out before me, and I followed them.

"Hey Giratina! You'll have to pay us because we've clean your world up!" Laughed Dialga.

"Yep! And we're quite expensive about that point! A thousand Poffins or more!" Replied back Palkia.

"Oh, already done, dudes!" I said.

"Huh? How?" They said in a same voice.

"I allowed you to go out despite the mess you've done! That's great, isn't it?"

"What?!"

"Calm down! Even if I'm still the renegade pokemon, I can laugh too sometimes!"

Arceus said 'good bye' to everybody and went in their dimension. Palkia and Dialga stayed a bit more, while flying:

"And that bastard? What will you do to him?" They asked.

"I won't kill him, or I'll finish reduced again, and everything would have happened for nothing, but I know a certain place where cleaning up is needed..."

Cynthia and Cathy laughed, while Pluton spat a 'What? What? What's going on? What's so funny?'.

"Huh, nothing", answered Cathy to him. "Giratina has just found you a little job!"

"Gne?"

"And without being paid", I added.

"And that you won't be paid for it," translated Cynthia.

"And that Newton Graceland will stay with you to explain how the Reverse World works, as Giratina will look at him", finished the History teacher of Cathy. "That would be stupid to create an accidental distortion, wouldn't it?"

And with that, our laughs could be heard in the sky, while Pluton didn't understand a thing.

* * *

"More to your left! More to your left! Be careful! The other left!"

Floaroma Town's inhabitants shouted as a part of the roof fell on people who didn't have the time to run away. The mayor closed his eyes, wondering why the roof didn't made any noise when it crashed. The reason was because I've stopped it with my head.

People screamed with fear, as I pushed back the roof.

"No need to panic!" Said Cathy, while jumping from my back to the floor. "We've come to help you to repair the town!"

The mayor widened until Cathy said to him:

"Where does Giratina have to bring these plates to?"

* * *

"A bit down! Again! Again! Perfect!"

The artisan let out a long hiss, as some inhabitants removed the ropes which helped me to bring the last roof on the walls of the house. I arose away after that, and bent my head so that he could jump. I looked at Pluton, who was handcuffed to another house.

"Here we are! The whole town is finally reconstructed! Thank you!"

Earlier on the day, Cathy explained them my misadventures with Arceus and suspicious men guided me during the whole work after that.

"I have something to tell you!" Said the mayor. "The Flower Garden, known as the place of lifting for Shaymins will be opened to all the species of pokemons which want to have a break here. Battles as captures will be ban (he looked at me when he said that), and this will be a place of recover only."

The inhabitants clapped their hands together and were surprised by a huge arrival of Shaymins, coming from one of my vortex. I called them earlier, and their arise on the flowers gave some happiness to everybody. The mayor thanked Cathy and I one more time.

"It said it won't destroy Floaroma Town anymore", translated Cathy to him thanks to the Griseous Orb.

"This will be great that it never do that again for all the towns!" Laughed the guy. "But as a French phrase says: 'Mistake recognized, mistake half-forgiven!' (Author's note: I'm not sure the English one is phrased that way but I guess it is understandable). Don't hesitate to come in the garden when you want, Giratina."

I nodded and turned to Pluton. If I entitled that chapter that he would become a house maid, that wasn't for nothing.

* * *

"Giratina's telling you there's some more to your right!"

Pluton groaned to Newton, before using the blade where I could see the last coins of money on the floor.

There has been almost two months that he was cleaning up the Reverse World under my commands and Newton's thanks to the Griseous Orb. All that gold, and he couldn't even take some or I would kill him… (That's what I underlined to make him understand that he just had to clean up and leave next). I was a bit sadistic at that point, but that guy started first.

I promised to Cathy that I would come back once Pluton would have leave (of course, I wouldn't let these men alone, if something bad came up to their minds once I wouldn't be at home!) and he was about to finish.

He breathed heavily and put the blade on the floor, before asking me if that was well done or not. I answered him by grabbing the man onto my clutches. Then I opened a portal before the secrete police station and even if Pluton begged at me 'NO GIRATINA NO!' I threw him out with an Aura Sphere before the entrance as Looker was going out of the building.

"Charon! What a good surprise!" I heard him say. "We were searching for you, that's great! You give us less work to do, thanks!"

Charon? That guy said he was named 'Pluton' during that whole story!

"Giratina! I hate you! I'll get revenge some day!" He threatened me, as Looker placed handcuffs to both of his writs, behind his back.

Yeah, yeah… Love you too...

I went near to Newton and I asked:

"Still continuing your studies about my world?"

"Why? In fact, I think I'll teach some more years, then get my retirement. I've discovered a lot of things during that five years!"

"Oh yeah! By the way, you have to tell me what you've discovered!"

"When I'll retire. I'll visit you with Shieldon…"

He gave me the Griseous Orb back, and I went to the entrance of the Turnback Cave next to him.

* * *

"Don't hesitate to visit me some days Giratina! You'll always be welcomed!"

Cathy's parents gave me so much Poffins that I'll have to make some sport once I'll be at home. That's telling me how huge was the thing. Or Newton will explain that he had encountered the _fat_ Giratina into the Reverse World into his books.

Cathy had cried a long time once her parents let us alone. Thanks to me, she could find her first pokemon, and her confidence about pokemon training.

"I'll use the Kit" she said happily. "I'll catch the more pokemon I can to complete the Pokedex. I've seen that with Professor Oak yesterday. He agreed with that. May you make a small exception for me, please?"

I nodded and Cathy passed the Pokedex before me, with a great joy on her face. She looked at my ID, before saying:

"I went to the Spear Pillars some days ago. Palkia and Dialga agreed to gave me them too. Strangely I also found the one of Arceus when I went back… Take care of yourself!"

I bowed a bit before her, and opened a portal. I went in and I returned to my normal life. I went near the Griseous Orb (now protected by one of my screens) and I was saying to myself that my life would never be the same now. Arceus did something great to me in the end. He offered me a second chance.

* * *

" _Warning,_

" _Charon, known as the new commander of Team Galactic has been arrested after his attempt to control the three legendaries of Sinnoh, Palkia, Dialga and Giratina, but also the creator Arceus. He escaped this night."_

" _To everybody who would see him (photo), don't try anything by yourselves and call immediately the police station."_

 _That was Hector, reporting for Jubilife-TV."_

 **The End (?)**


End file.
